Mysterious Play : Son of Destiny
by Mytsie-Sama
Summary: An actress named Kira finds a strange book with a chinese title. Is it a new script? ...or something more. What are the Four Holy weapons and why do they think she is a he!? (Chapter 15 Up)
1. Prologue always read the prologue

Disclaimer: Though they don't show up in the story yet….I don't own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters…*sighs* Oh well. Onward with the Prologue!  
  
  
  
  
  
"I never wanted this…" She sat there on the ground with the body of a small limp child in her arms.  
  
"…Not like this…" She repeated to herself and shook her head. "…Not like this!" She screamed and held the child close to her heart. She herself was captured in a shadow that seemed to stretch from her across the face of her world. The sound of arrows whipping past, swords clashing, and war cries all but faded from her mind as she stared at the child's innocent face, and cold dim eyes.  
  
"…not like this…" She repeated to herself over and over as she rocked the small corpse in her arms, and the world seemed to fade away in the noise behind her.  
  
  
  
"KIRA!"  
  
"…hmmm? …wha-?" A woman in a white garment that looked vaguely Arabian sat up on her couch and stared at the woman yelling at her from the alcove of the door.  
  
"WE START IN FIVE! GET YOUR BUTT UP!" The shrill voiced administrative looking woman yelled. "AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK YOUR LINES! They're on the table out here!" She said the last part quietly as to save her voice for later.  
  
"Oh…it was just a dream…" She sighed, and stood up rubbing her eyes. "I'd better get out there-." She picked up a sheathed Samshir* and attached it to the rest of her costume.  
  
"Get the props to stage two now!"  
  
"I want that scenery up FIVE MINUTES AGO!"  
  
"Not the red cover on the light! The blue one! She's playing Kurare not some demon!"  
  
"But I thought Kurare WAS a demon!"  
  
Stagehands and many actors ran by. Everyone was shouting and in a hurry, many were carrying papers or props. Several were gathering in front of a background set out of the path, however, one in particular shoved his way through them, and slammed into not only the table where Kira's script was, but fell atop Kira herself consequently knocking papers and random documents everywhere.  
  
"Excuse me!" The boy scooped up the majority of his papers and, known to neither of them, the copy of Kira's script. "I am so late!" He ran off in half a moment.  
  
"…Well, I'm fine thanks for asking…" Kira sat up, and something shot through her mind, like a spike into the earth.  
  
'I will lead you to revolution!'  
  
"What in the?" Kira sat forward, and rubbed her head. She gave up on the voice she heard and started to look for her script. She scooped up the papers into a pile, and sifted through them. Finally, after much sifting, Kira happened upon an old looking book with red string binding the spine together. The title was in Chinese, but the longer Kira stared at it the blurrier it became until finally the symbols melted together and reformed in French script.  
  
1 "Mystérieux Théâtre : Fils de Révolution"  
  
Kira squinted; the letters seemed to sharpen into their new forms. She stared for a moment recognizing the French words. "Mysterious Play: Son of Revolution…" Kira stared, and curled her fingers under the cover to open it.  
  
"EVERYONE TO YOUR MARKS! NOW! CURTAIN OPENS IN THREE!" The woman from before yelled out using the stage managers megaphone, not that she needed it.  
  
Kira stood up and walked to the backstage to be ready for her cue, but on her way she tossed the book into her dressing room.  
  
  
  
  
  
The crowd gasped as the sword seemed to cut the air. A loud swoop and the sounds of a shutter opening were the only noises. Blue light flooded out over the stage and focused on the lone figure wearing a long white Arabic assassin costume. She stood with her long silver sword pointed directly at the main character's head.  
  
The lights flashed, and there was another series of sounds. Swoosh. Clack. In between these two sounds there was the sound of metal being cleaved apart. The crowd gasped. The main character's sword had been cut in two and was lying on the ground, not long after the crowd saw the sword the main character fell to the ground and the lights dimmed.  
  
"Though the world of men rages on in constant turmoil, the stars above us will never shift in their path, and shall glow above in eternal silence." The fallen main character spoke softly and cut through the silent awe of the crowd.  
  
"But that is not to be… The fate of men is not that of the stars, for no matter how one may try the stars are beyond man, beast, or even my own grasp… Men will fight on forever to gain what they believe is right and just… Men falter and in that moment they become as their enemies and unworthy of the title Justice gives…" The standing woman did not stumble or stall she merely fell to the ground and said no more.  
  
The curtains came down, and there was a pause in the crowd. After a moment passed the mass jumped up together and roared with applause and cheers. Roses were thrown upon the stage and there was a massive chanting. The curtains rose and the cast all bowed, this happened two or three times and then everyone started to leave for home or the party.  
  
"Kira! That was great!" A girl jumped and grabbed onto Kira from offstage.  
  
"GAK!" Kira stumbled forward as the girl leapt onto her. "Nu-ko! You're heavy!"  
  
"But you're so big and strong!" Nu-ko, the play's costume designer protested as she hung onto her friend's back.  
  
"Nu-ko!"  
  
"Oh fine… Spoil-sport." Nu-ko slid off of Kira's back and smiled. "You did great out there tonight Kira!"  
  
"Yeah, it was all thanks to that charm you lent me." Kira snickered and pulled down the chin-high collar to reveal a blue and gold choker that said 'Nu Kwa' on it.  
  
"You're too modest! You're the best actor I've ever seen!" Nu-ko shook her finger at her friend as they walked to the party for the production team.  
  
"She's right, you know?" Jaki, the boy who had played the lead in the play walked up next to them. "I swear you turned into Kurare there for a moment! I'm just glad you didn't hit me with the sword." He laughed and lightly punched Kira on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh stop it you two." Kira rubbed her shoulder, and remembered the book she had found earlier. "Hey, I have to go do something, catch you two at the party later!"  
  
"Uh okay…"  
  
"See ya."  
  
  
  
Kira stared at the cover of the book and wondered where it had come from. 'Oh! This must be the new script that Yuki was telling me about the other day!' Kira though to herself, and opened the book. Of course Kira never was one for introductions so she simply skipped ahead to the actual story.  
  
"Kira-kun!" Nu-ko yelled, and cheerily and threw open the door to Kira's dressing room.  
  
"Kira-sempai!" Jaki followed Nu-ko in with party poppers and a few sodas.  
  
Both of the teenagers paused, and looked around the room. It was calm, quiet, still, and had an eerie air about it. The room was neat and tidy, except for the tussled pillows on the couch and a book lying face down in the center of the room.  
  
"Kira…?" Nu-ko looked around with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ow…" Kira sat up and rubbed her head. She felt as if she had been tossed into the air and fell through a tree, which wasn't too far from the truth.  
  
"Hey! You up there! Come down at once and pay your respects to the emperor!"  
  
"Who? Who said that? What emperor…?" Kira blinked, and opened her eyes. She was sitting on a large branch of a tree, and below her there were shouting guards and what appeared to be an emperor's carriage.  
  
"You come down now!"  
  
'Hey wait a second! That's my cue!' Kira was still disoriented but if there was one thing that she would never do it was miss a mark.  
  
"Whenever the shallow darkness of men falls upon my path," Kira stood up on the branch she was on, and walked out from under the rest of the tree dramatically with her hand on the hilt of her Samshir. "Wherever I am faced with the arrogance of mortals, whatever material claims the hearts of the world."  
  
Kira drew out her sword for effect on her final line, and the guards seemed to back away from the tree. "Whoever gets in my way shall shake at my name, for I am Kurare! The Desert Wind!" Kira hit her mark perfectly (or would have had this been the play) and leapt out of the tree directly into the middle of the road.  
  
'Oh I am good…wow nice prop work on this set…' Kira looked around and saw that she was in the middle of a small town on the main road. In the road, standing before her, was a host of guards and a carriage drawn, reluctantly, by a white horse. All around there were peasants on their hands and knees almost praying to the carriage.  
  
"What say you barbarians? Shall you turn and flee, and if not then have at me!" Kira yelled her next line (still not realizing she wasn't on set).  
  
"Get that fool of a man!" The captain of the guards yelled, and the host of guards rushed at her swords drawn.  
  
'Man? I know I'm still wearing a mask and a cape but…hey didn't this guy read the script, that's not the line!'  
  
Whish. A sword came dangerously close to Kira's head, and she snapped out of her thoughts. Whish. Another came at her, and Kira fought back, she slashed at his sword and cleaved it in two. Clack, the blade of the guard's sword fell to the ground leaving the hilt in his hand.  
  
"Leave this place pathetic humans, or thou shalt follow the path of thyn sword!" Kira made up a line, and the guards backed off quickly. "Take your garbage with you swine!" Kira picked up the blade and threw it at the guards. The blade sliced the ropes holding the horse to the carriage and the horse sprung forth.  
  
The carriage and guards fled, and the crowd jumped up and cheered, they surrounded Kira and started chanting 'Ku-ra-re!' over and over again. Kira just blinked as she was lifted into the air, and people chanted her name. Everyone fell silent though and there was a blinding flash.  
  
"Kira-sempai. Kira-sempai…"  
  
Kira opened her eyes, and stared up at Jaki who was shaking her lightly. She had a throbbing headache, and felt as it she was going to fall apart. "What?" Kira whined and sounded as wiped out as she felt.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Odd huh? Well after much study I have discovered the thing most often said when describing an anime/manga/fic is "Don't worry, it gets better!" I won't say it but lets just hope that's true!  
  
Well, if you did like this great! …Sorry but don't expect too many 'speedy updates' ^^;;…  
  
Please Review- *needs to know someone cares if she writes more or not* 


	2. Monks and Rumors don't mix

Disclaimer: I own none of the Fushigi Yuugi characters but I do own plushies of them all! * waves the plushies * See them dance! …err anyways…Onward!  
  
  
  
"Would all student council members please report to room nine-o'-three." The speaker on the side of the campus Administration building crackled. "Would all student council members please report to room nine-o'-three."  
  
"Where'd you go last night Kira-kun? Tell me!" Nu-ko was standing in front of Kira with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I already told you Nu-ko…" Kira sighed, and slung her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Don't you even think for a minute that I'll fall for THAT preposterous 'I was sucked into the book,' story you told me Kira!" Nu-ko frowned and shook her index finger at Kira.  
  
Kira sighed, and started walking away down the cement path to her next class. Nu-ko moved to the side but followed after rather swiftly, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Still bothering Kira-sempai I see! Really Nu-ko why bother Kira when you could be so much more appreciated near me?" Jaki laughed and tried to look suave.  
  
Nu-ko stuck out her tongue at Jaki, and knocked his hand off her shoulder. She skipped ahead to Kira and grabbed her arm. "I would never forsake Kira- kun! She's my sweetheart!" Nu-ko sang, and Kira sighed.  
  
"Nu-ko please stop-" Kira was cut off by the first bell to classes. "Well, I have to go now!" Kira took back possession of her arm, and skipped (I suppose you can call sprinting to get away from friends skipping) off to class.  
  
Nu-ko frowned, and lightly smacked Jaki in the stomach before chasing after Kira. Jaki laughed, and followed the two through the trees in the main courtyard of the academy. The halls filled and receded in the old English style buildings and the last bells rang to class.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kira-san!"  
  
Kira looked up from her book, and spotted the Drama Club's writer Yuki Nonaka. She was a shorter girl with pale skin (probably from sitting in a dark room writing scripts all day) and dark brown hair.  
  
"Yuki! How goes the life of a play-write today?" Kira smiled, and set her book down.  
  
Yuki stopped in front of Kira and caught her breath before moving to the point at hand. "Kira-san! I absolutely must know! Are the rumors true!" Yuki was just short of jumping up and down excitedly; she resembled a squirrel that had just found an oversized acorn.  
  
"Rumors?" Kira blinked, and stared at Yuki. "What rumors?"  
  
"The ones about last night! After the play!" Yuki looked exasperated, and made a nodding motion to try to insinuate what she meant.  
  
"Uh… If I knew what the rumors were I'd tell you if they were true or not…" Despite the best motioning efforts of Yuki, Kira was totally lost on her end of the conversation.  
  
Yuki stopped, and moved in to whisper the rumor to Kira. Kira blinked and listened, her eyes widened, and she turned red (some color from what she had heard, some from sheer rage).  
  
"WHAT!? Who told you that!?" Kira stood up and shouted at Yuki.  
  
"Well I heard it from Mika, and she heard it from Michelle, and she heard it from her cousin Mike whose best friend's roommate said he saw it!" Yuki looked up and explained to Kira.  
  
"I did no such thing with Jaki! I simply passed out! When I find that guy…oooh I'll kill him!" Kira yelled to no one in particular but the simple act of it made her (slightly) less angry. "Where can I find the weasel!?"  
  
"Well right now he's working on set with the Theatre Class in their production of Medieval Stars. They are practicing scene three, act…two right now, the emperor's proclamation." Yuki thought about it and looked off in the direction of the Performing Arts buildings. "He should be dressed like a monk." Yuki remembered that he was to stand off to the side and remind the actors of their lines (*not that this matters but-* This was a new production after all).  
  
"I'll kill him!" Kira yelled as she scooped up her books and stalked off to the buildings.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I'm a genius!' Kira thought silently to herself as she fastened on her Samshir.  
  
She had gone back to the stage that her play was running on and changed into costume. She was back in full Arabic assassin's wear and she was ready to scare the hell out of the fool who started the aforementioned rumor.  
  
'I'll show him not to mess with Kira Bidasse!' Kira put on her facemask, had anyone not known she was an actor they probably would have fled.  
  
'Alright lets go!' Kira walked out of the room, but as she passed through the door she tripped over something and disappeared. On the ground in the alcove where she had been there sat the book from last night. Mystérieux Théâtre : Fils de Révolution.  
  
  
  
  
  
'What the…?' Kira opened her eyes.  
  
Kira was sitting on a rooftop, it was around midnight and there was a great commotion coming from below. She sat up and looked down to the ground beneath her. Hanging lanterns were strung over the streets and hundreds of people celebrated something.  
  
'Where…of course! That rumor-starting fellow! I came over to this set to get him back! …Wow they must have had like triple our budget… I'll take this up with Miss Lull (the shrill voiced yelling woman who happens to be the chairmen of the arts department don-cha-know.).' Kira sat on the roof and looked around.  
  
'There it is! That must be the main stage for the emperor's lines!' Kira looked almost directly down and there was a platform with a podium. It was perhaps twenty feet, give or take, from the base of the building. Scaring the life out of them would be a simple matter from here on out.  
  
Kira sat and waited on the rooftop for around an hour. She was about to give up and leave when trumpets sounded and the crowd grew silent. The doors at the back of the platform opened, and a series of guards followed by a monk, a bandit, and a man (who looked amazingly like a woman) who appeared to be the Emperor.  
  
'There he is! I'll get that rat!' Kira glared down and waited until the peak of their lines to strike.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My dear people! Under the watchful eyes of Suzaku-"  
  
'That's not the line… and what poor acting! Please give me a spoon to gag on!' Kira thought to herself as she listened.  
  
"We have reached a new level of prosperity unequaled in any land! Perhaps our wealth and happiness is rivaled only by the land of Byakko, however since none have come into or out of that place in near three hundred years we can not know."  
  
'This is it, just another second and the timing will be absolutely perfect!' Kira smirked, and prepared to strike.  
  
The monk on the stage seemed to tense; he looked around and sensed some unnamed shadow that was ready to pounce on them all.  
  
'NOW!' As Kira thought it took less than a heartbeat for the monk to recognize the danger.  
  
Kira broke into a run, and threw her cape off. The cape flew into the air and seemed to blot out the light of the moon behind her. She lunged from side to side running like a cat over the roof. She leapt and slid down one of the ropes holding the hanging lanterns, the lanterns fell and shattered on the ground as she passed over them on the rope.  
  
"You will pay for your slander!" Kira yelled, and sprung off the rope directly into the light of the full moon.  
  
"Hotohori! Danger!" The monk yelled and threw his staff at Kira while she leapt through the air.  
  
Out of sheer reflex Kira drew her Samshir, and struck the ringed staff in mid air. She swept clean across Hotohori's front slashing some of his hair, there was a brittle noise that sounded like a 'SNACKT' and the ringed staff was sliced in two with such a clean cut that it hit the platform and stuck deep into the wood.  
  
'What was that?' Kira landed with a soft thump, she held out her sword and blinked at the ringed staff. 'They attacked me! Hey, wait a minute! I thought the name of the Emperor in this play was Kuhishi!'  
  
Kira didn't have enough time to finish that thought though a stream of fire swiftly interrupted her. She sprung up, and flipped in the air, silently thanking god for all the fencing lessons and gymnastics she had taken. She landed with her sword out in the 'engaurd' position.  
  
The occupants of the stage were frozen in place. They all stared at her like they had seen a ghost. Kira blinked, and everything went white. The people of the crowd and the Suzaku warriors (or at least those present) were astounded as she flashed white, and an invisibility seemed to sweep over her taking her color first followed by the outline of light.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Has it gotten better yet? Perhaps less odd…? And yes I did have her attack Hotohori…x.X Now we have two settings…The school and randomly placed 'in-the-book-moments.' I will get more done- * repeats over and over to herself *  
  
Please Read and Review- ….In that order ^^;; 


	3. Ramen cups and Coke cans

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters…I only own mine…the random bandits and thugs, well no one owns them, authors just hire them for bit parts every now and again.  
  
  
  
"Nope, don't recognize it." Yuki blinked, and took a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kira sat across the picnic table from Yuki and stared.  
  
"…Yup. The Emperor in Medieval Stars was Kuhishi, and there was no bandit in THAT part of the play…" Yuki thought about the script she had given the acting class, and nodded to confirm she was absolutely positive.  
  
"Dang…" Kira sighed and slumped over on the table.  
  
"Hey all! Kira-sempai, what's with the long face?" Jaki strolled up the cement path, and sat with the two girls at their table in the center of the courtyard.  
  
"Kira's stuck on this name she heard yesterday. She attacked the wrong theatre group, but she doesn't know which one." Yuki put down her sandwich and shrugged. "She was asking me if any of MY plays had an emperor named 'Hotohori.'"  
  
"And?" Jaki picked up an apple from Yuki's lunch and started eating it.  
  
"None of my plays have anyone named like that…" Yuki gave him a sharp glare, and continued eating her lunch.  
  
"Hmm… Hotohori aye?" Jaki thought for a moment. "Well I can't say I've ever heard the name but maybe one of the teachers has."  
  
"Yeah…well first I'm going to eat lunch…" Kira sighed, and opened up her bag. "Hey what the…"  
  
"What is it?" Yuki tried to look over the table and down into Kira's school bag.  
  
"It's that book…" Kira took the old book out of her bag and laid it on the table.  
  
"Mystir-rex Theatre : Fills day Revolution?" Jaki tried to read the French title on the strange book.  
  
"Mystérieux Théâtre : Fils de Révolution," Yuki gave Jaki a stare that seemed to scream 'you-idiot.' "It means… Mysterious Play: Son of Revolution…"  
  
"I can see that…" Jaki scoffed and pointed to the book who's title had changed languages from French to English.  
  
"What in the world?" Yuki stared at the book, and Kira blinked.  
  
"Hey wait a second…" Kira opened the book to the third or fourth page and stood up. "There it is!" She exclaimed earning strange looks from the surrounding students.  
  
"There's what?" Yuki leaned over and her eyes widened. She grabbed the book and read down the page. "No way!"  
  
"What?" Jaki leaned and read the page over her shoulder. "WHAT! That's not possible!"  
  
"They stole my character!" Yuki looked like she was ready to maul something…anything.  
  
"Hey wait," Kira took the book and stared. "But this is exactly what happened last night! The festival…when I fell asleep on the rooftop…when I attacked…It's all here!" Kira flipped through the pages and came upon a blank one. "Hey what gives? The story stopped…"  
  
Yuki stared and the look of incredible rage became one of confusion. "What do you mean 'stopped'?"  
  
"I mean it just stopped, as in ended, finished, no more…" Kira handed the book to Yuki.  
  
"There was a flash of light and the assassin faded into the breeze…" Yuki read the last line of the page and stared. "This isn't right…" Yuki stared, and handed the book to Jaki.  
  
"Maybe you were right, Kira-sempai, and the book is magic!" Jaki laughed and closed it. He shook his head, and laughed again at his joke (that just happened to be true). With that Jaki waved his hand and left. "Later galls."  
  
"Well the bell's going to ring soon, so I'll meet you in my studio after school." Yuki stood up and walked off in the direction of her next class.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kira!"  
  
Kira looked up to find Yuki standing above her, looking down. "Oh, hi Yuki- chan." Kira blinked, and stood up. She had been sitting down on the ground near the door to Yuki's Studio.  
  
"You forgot your key didn't you?" Yuki rolled her eyes and took out her key to open the door.  
  
"Yeah yeah, but that's not important. You see I figured out how this thing works!" Kira held up the book titled Mysterious Play. "It took all day but I think I've got it!"  
  
"Alright! Show me!" Yuki almost dropped the key as she opened the door. Both of the girls walked inside excitedly. The studio was roughly twenty feet by twenty feet and resembled a garage. It had a few tables and a desk with a computer. There were coke cans and empty ramen cups scattered across the floor along with many pieces of paper and a few unfinished scripts of Yuki's.  
  
"Watch!" Kira walked into the center of the room and shoved the random piles of trash out of her way. She set the book on the ground and stood up. "Now the first time I was sucked into this stupid thing I tripped over it. The second time, I'm pretty sure was the same thing. So then if I trip over it now I should get sucked into the book, right?"  
  
"Wow Kira, you actually used logical reasoning! That's got to be a first!" Yuki smiled and laughed at her friend.  
  
"Ha ha Yuki. Well… Here goes." Kira took a deep breath, and walked forward swiftly. She caught the book with her right foot and fell over it opening the book in the process. There was a bright flash of light and for once in the history of the building; Yuki Nonaka's studio was well lit.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It worked! I was right!" Kira sang as she jumped down from the tree she had landed in. "Maybe I can figure out how to work it so I can land on the ground next time…" Kira laughed and stared up at the sky.  
  
"Yeah great it worked…Now help me out of the tree please." Yuki was hanging upside down from one of the lower branches. Her skirt and part of her jacket had been caught on the tree and she looked very unhappy about it. "Hurry and get me down or I'll have to get a new pleated khaki skirt!"  
  
"Yuki? How'd you get here!?" Kira helped her friend out of the tree and onto the ground.  
  
"How should I know!…oooh man my skirt is totally ruined…" Yuki stared at the large hole in the side of her skirt and sighed.  
  
"Well, wherever we are and however we got here…we're here!" Kira looked around. They seemed to have landed in a row of trees that bordered a path leading into some important city.  
  
"Well we might as well look around. Get some proof that I haven't gone as looney as you…" Yuki snickered and skipped down the path a few feet.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Kira laughed and followed after Yuki.  
  
"Slow-poke!" Yuki stuck out her tongue and jogged along looking over her shoulder at Kira. "You can't catch me!"  
  
"Yuki look out!" Kira ran faster and yelled at her friend.  
  
"What?" Yuki turned face forward and slammed into some poor individual. Not only did she knock him down but also she tripped over him and almost landed on his cat. "WAH!!!"  
  
"Mitsukake! Are you alright?" A small child with light blue colored hair ran up to the man Yuki had knocked over.  
  
"What happened, no da?" A monk with light purple hair set into a Mohawk came walking down the path after the child.  
  
Kira froze and stared at the monk. He was the same man that had attacked her with the staff only yesterday. His expression was impossible to read, he seemed to be smiling for no apparent reason. Kira was prepared to back away when she remembered Yuki.  
  
"Ow… Kira did you get the number of that bus?" Yuki stood up, and rubbed her head.  
  
"Nope, but I think the guy you ran into is named Mitsukake." Kira pointed to the two men helping their friend off the dirt.  
  
"And just how do you know that?" Yuki brushed the dirt off her dark jacket and stared at Kira.  
  
"Well for one, they called him that. But search me, they could have sworn in Chinese or something…" Kira rolled her eyes, and walked up to her friend.  
  
"I thought you were the multi-lingual one…" Yuki sighed and turned to check out the three fellows off to the left of them. "Hey! Sorry about that!" Yuki yelled over to the three guys. All of them were now standing and Mitsukake seemed to have gotten his bearing back. The three were giving Yuki and Kira the strangest stares.  
  
"Do I know you from somewhere, no da?" The monk's attention seemed fixed upon Kira.  
  
"Uh…I don't think so…" Kira laughed nervously and smiled. This only caused the monk to raise an eyebrow and become even more curious (or suspicious…whichever you prefer).  
  
"Well…We'd better get going Kira. I have to go to the mall and buy a whole new outfit thanks to you and that damned book!" Yuki grabbed Kira by the arm and dragged her off down the path in the direction they had come.  
  
"Yuki! I don't know how to get out of magic books that suck you in…and unless you took a special elective last semester that I don't know about, NEITHER DO YOU." Kira struggled to get free of her friend's grasp to no avail.  
  
"…Wait you don't know how to get out of here!?" Yuki dropped Kira and stared at her incredulously. The two had reached the tree they had fallen into.  
  
"Not really…it just kinda let me out the last couple of times…Not to mention I was always dressed as Kurare before…" Kira stood up and brushed the dust off her pants.  
  
"Great! Just GREAT!" Yuki threw her arms up.  
  
"Give us all your money!" A rather gruff voice barked at them.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm trying to have an nervous breakdown over here!" Yuki turned and yelled in the direction the voice had come from. There were three large angry looking men with swords that resembled machetes.  
  
"Give us your money! NOW!" The largest of the three yelled and held out his machete.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Muwahaha! We have plot! …or the beginning of it… So has it gotten better? *sniffles* Wow…the first cliffhanger! If you want the next chapter please tell me how I'm doing… Well Off to write chapter 4 La la la… 


	4. White Demon, Black General

Dislcaimer: I don't own the Fushigi Yuugi Characters….but since none of them are actually IN this chapter… I OWN EVERYTHING!! BUWAHAHAHA *author chokes gags, gasps, because she ran out of air mid-maniacal laugh*  
  
  
  
"…Woah…" Kira repeated to herself as she walked down the dirt path behind Yuki.  
  
"Oh would you stop that!" Yuki folded her arms behind her head and kept walking.  
  
"Sometimes you scare me Yuki Nonaka…" Kira stayed at a safe distance. "And don't you think if those guys go to the police they'll press charges?"  
  
"Oh it was self defense!" Yuki objected as they walked.  
  
"How it pile-driving one guy, flipping another until one of his vertebrae cracks, and tying the last into a pretzel considered SELF DEFENSE?" Kira blinked, and remembered how the three bandits had screamed and begged for mercy.  
  
"Oh I went easy on them! They were lucky I was still in a good mood." Yuki stopped and waited for Kira.  
  
"Good mood?" Kira walked up beside Yuki and blinked. "Well whatever mood you were in, you're so teaching me that when we get back."  
  
"Ah so you wish to learn the ancient art of Whoop-Ass!" Yuki stood in a karate stance, and laughed. Kira laughed with her and the two started walking again.  
  
"Any clue where we're going?" Kira sighed and looked up at the blue sky.  
  
"Not the faintest!" Yuki stared ahead and looked at the road.  
  
"Well it has to be somewhere important because these trees are only growing on the side of the road…" Kira looked around and shrugged.  
  
"Hey isn't that the cat from earlier?" Yuki blinked and pointed just a way down the road. True enough just a few meters up the road there sat a little cat. It was staring down the road in the direction Yuki had dragged Kira earlier that day.  
  
"Yeah it is. Hmmm looks like it's waiting for something." Kira blinked and walked ahead to check out the cat. As soon as the cat spotted Kira and Yuki it 'meowed' and stood up. They got only a little closer to the cat when there was a blinding flash of white.  
  
"Hmmm I knew there was something strange about them, no da." The monk, Chichiri, stepped out from behind the trees and picked up the cat, he stared at where the girls had been but now there was only air.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here…Kitty?" Yuki stood up and looked around. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light; they were back in the poorly lit studio.  
  
"Kira-Kun! Yuki-Sempai!"  
  
"We're back-" Kira could barely finish her sentence before being leaped upon by Nu-ko. Kira stumbled back but managed not to fall over onto Yuki's biohazard she calls a floor.  
  
"Wow! Jaki was right! That book is magic!" Nu-ko yelled as she tightened her hold on Kira, effectively cutting off all of the taller girl's air supply.  
  
"Well that's not something you hear everyday!" Jaki leaned his head through the door to the studio and laughed. "Well I'd love for you to tell me just WHAT I was right about so I can hang it over your heads for a while!" He smiled and stepped through the alcove.  
  
"That book of Kira's IS actually magic." Yuki stared at Kira who was struggling to get Nu-ko off of her and was turning blue in the process.  
  
"You're jazzing me aren't you?" Jaki looked skeptical.  
  
"Nope! It's true! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Nu-ko finally let go of Kira who fell to the ground gasping.  
  
"Yup. It's true, I got sucked into the book with Kira." Yuki bent over and picked up the book.  
  
"Wow…you guys aren't kidding are you." Jaki leaned against the wall and thought about this development for a while. "Hey, in that book world, were there any cute girls?" Jaki smiled, and Nu-ko glared.  
  
"No but there was this adorable kid, and these two real…yummy looking fellows…" Yuki thought about it. "The one I knocked down wasn't half bad…too bad the other was a monk, aye Kira?"  
  
"Uh…right." Kira stood up and dusted herself off. "I really couldn't say." She laughed nervously and shrugged. "Well, I think I figured out how we got back!" Kira changed the topic of the conversation before Yuki could get in a snide remark.  
  
Yuki stared at her, and there was a long pause. "Well go ahead and enlighten us." She finally said as she tossed Kira the book.  
  
"Well, every time I had been released from the book I had a piece of the Kurare costume on… Except for this time…" Kira stopped and thought.  
  
"Well…are you sure you don't have anything on from before?" Nu-ko looked at her and blinked.  
  
"Well not on…" Kira paused and pulled something out of her pant's pocket. "I was carrying this, for good luck." She held out the blue and gold choker with the words 'Nu Kwa' on it, it was a small piece of the Kurare costume and something Kira never forgot. It was her good luck charm.  
  
"Well then that must explain it!" Nu-ko looked overly happy at this development. "The love I put into that costume has the power to bring dear Kira-kun back from the dismal abyss of that horrible book!"  
  
"Well, actually it was pretty nice in there." Kira laughed and put the choker back in her pocket.  
  
"Yeah, blue sky, green trees, yummy guys… Not dismal at all really…" Yuki thought about it and smiled.  
  
"Oh Yuki-chan! You're not forsaking your dearest Jaki are you?" Jaki stared at Yuki and over dramatized his speech.  
  
"Dearest my foot." Yuki glared and shook her head. "So, when are we going back?" Yuki smiled and looked at Kira.  
  
"What?" Kira blinked and looked at the book in her hands. "You want to go back?"  
  
"Well yeah! Don't you?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well… yeah, but we don't know how to get back…" Kira started and remembered she had just, supposedly, figured it out.  
  
"Oh that's simple we'll just go in costume. You can go as Kurare, I'll go as Mihori The Black, and Nu-ko-" Yuki sounded rather sure of the plan but she was cut off.  
  
"I don't want to go into any magic books, thank you! Take Jaki and get him out of my hair!" Nu-ko sighed, and stepped away from Kira and the magic book.  
  
"Never! I'll be a gentleman and stay behind with the poor lonely Nu-ko!" Jaki smirked, and Nu-ko glared at him.  
  
"Alright, then it's settled. Tomorrow we meet here at eight-o'-clock, in costume, and head into the book!" Yuki sounded rather excited and smiled at everyone.  
  
"Okay…" Kira sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
The sun was setting and each of the four friends went their own ways: Yuki Nonaka stayed behind to write a script, Jaki went off to bother some other poor girl at the movie theatre, Nu-ko Kwa went off to have dinner with her parents, and Kira Bidasse went to her house to rest up for the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kira-kun!"  
  
Kira turned the corner very slowly, seeing as she was expecting Nu-ko to tackle her on sight. Today, however, Kira was lucky. Nu-ko was sitting in front of Yuki's studio smiling. Kira took a deep breath and walked down the cement path.  
  
"Kira! Wow that costume looks so real in the sunlight! …I did good work!" Nu-ko stared at the Kurare costume, it was mainly a suit made of four inch wide wrapped strips of white-ish cloth and had a long white cape that was covered in dust. Kira smiled and pulled oh the face mask, the mask was a simple opaque white cloth like the rest of the costume but all together the costume really made her look the part of an assassin.  
  
"Yeah, but could you tie the back on tighter, my sword keeps pulling it down." Kira sighed and tied her sheathed Samshir onto the waistband of the suit.  
  
"Well of course it gets pulled down! You had to go use a real sword and not the costume one I gave you." Nu-ko complained and got up to fix Kira's costume.  
  
"What can I say, I love my sword." Kira laughed as Nu-ko tied the back of her costume.  
  
"What a dilemma, should I say 'Engaurd' or 'Hiya'?"  
  
Kira and Nu-ko turned around and stared. Yuki was standing behind them in the Black General's costume. The base of the costume was a wrapped piece of black cloth, it wasn't the same as the Kurare costume though, mainly because it was one large piece, and it showed both her midriff and part of her thighs. She had a long black scarf with blue Sakura blossoms printed on it, black thigh high boots with the same pattern and pieces of metal chained across them, and a black katana that Kira guessed was real by the look of it.  
  
"Do I look okay, I mean even without the Helm of the Dark Flower and all?" Yuki smiled, and spun around to show off her costume.  
  
"Yeah! You look just like Mihori!" Nu-ko clapped and marveled in her own costume making skills.  
  
"Great! Well then, lets go before Jaki gets here!" Yuki Cheered, and unlocked the door to the studio. She swung the door open and everyone entered quickly. They shut the door and locked it behind them. "Okay Nu-ko, don't let Jaki in! I don't want him touching anything in here…and don't lose the key." Yuki smiled and handed Nu-ko the key.  
  
"Are we all ready to go now?" Kira looked up at Yuki as she set the book on the ground.  
  
"WAIT!" Jaki had managed to open the door and scare the living daylights out of poor Nu-ko when he opened it. "Kira-sempai…" Jaki had apparently been running because he paused to catch his breath. "I brought a…" He didn't finish his thought but he held out a large canvas duffle bag. " Provisions…and money…and more disguises…" Jaki handed Kira the bag and sat down on the floor panting.  
  
"Wow thanks Jaki." Kira took the bag, and looked rather surprised that Jaki had thought that far ahead.  
  
"Well…I guess he can stay in the studio…" Yuki smiled and reconsidered her previous statements.  
  
"Thanks…girls…have fun!" Jaki sat there and finally caught his breath.  
  
  
  
Kira slung the bag over her shoulder and looked at Yuki. Yuki put her hands on her hips and nodded to Kira. Silently they had come to an agreement and both of the tripped over the book together. It wasn't a very impressive looking exit…but…Eh what are ya gonna do? (*Author sweatdrops*)  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Wow…I actually have the plot set up! Hurray! Now the actual world of Fushigi Yuugi is the main setting! Hurray! And the rest of the plot will be set up!  
  
So did it FINALLY get better? Well… Please read and REVIEW…I need to know if this is actually being read or if I'm merely writing it for my own enjoyment… ^^;; 


	5. Black Cat crosses the path

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters… (even though that doesn't matter in the least in this chapter). I own all the main characters though… And well… No one can own the random Towns Folk or Villagers, they are like the bandits, they work for whoever needs them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kira…" Yuki grumbled, and looked up at the clear blue sky, not a cloud to be seen. "KIRA…" Yuki tried again to talk to her friend. Kira was walking several paces ahead of Yuki; even though Yuki wasn't carrying the bag she still felt they needed a break. "…KIRA!"  
  
"Hmm? What? Did you say something Yuki?" Kira looked back over her shoulder at Yuki.  
  
"Are you zoned out or something? I called you several times and you didn't answer till now." Yuki looked hot, tired, and exasperated.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Kira laughed, and held up a little black wire that seemed to be connected to her hip, and run up into her hood.  
  
"You brought headphones…" Yuki grumbled, and sighed.  
  
"Actually Jaki packed them in this bag." Kira laughed and scratched the back of her head. "What did you want to ask?"  
  
"Alright… Well I know I won't like the answer…but where are we going?" Yuki looked around. They had landed in the middle of the hot sweltering desert. There wasn't any water or shade as far as the eye could see, or any villages.  
  
"We're headed for that tree." Kira smiled, and pointed at a green spec off in the distance. Yuki would have wiped her glasses to make sure the spec wasn't just a piece of dust, that is she would have except she decided to wear her contacts today.  
  
"You're kidding!" Yuki squinted and stared at the green spec.  
  
"If we keep up this pace we can make it there by nightfall." Kira smiled, and started marching again.  
  
"Slave driver…" Yuki grumbled and they walked on.  
  
The two walked for a few more hours before Yuki's earlier realization became oh so painfully clear. The sweltering sun didn't bother Kira because the Kurare costume was conveniently light colored…whereas the Mihori costume was not. Yuki was burning up and it was just after noon.  
  
"Kira, I'm dying back here, is there any water in that blasted bag?" Yuki whined and shaded her eyes with her right hand.  
  
"Hey Yuki, are you nearsighted or farsighted?" Kira squinted off in the direction of the tree and shaded her eyes with her hand.  
  
"Farsighted, but I don't see what that has to do with water…Kira. Hey Kira." Yuki walked up beside her friend and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Can you see anything near that tree?" Kira pointed off at the tree they had been walking towards for the last few hours.  
  
"Uh… Hold on, I have to pop out my contacts… But I'd better get some water after this Kira, I'm warning you…" Yuki leaned over and took out her contacts. Yuki blinked and squinted as she stared off at the tree. " You know I may be farsighted, but my vision isn't THAT messed up…"  
  
"Just tell me, do you see a town or not?" Kira lightly smacked her friend and pointed off at the tree again.  
  
"Well… There IS something there…It could be a town, wait… Something moved it looked like a person!" Yuki blinked and turned to Kira. " There are people!"  
  
"Alright! Were not going to die out here!" Kira leapt up into the air and shouted in joy. "Let's go!" Kira tapped Yuki on the back and started running over the sand.  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Yuki followed after Kira, and soon both girls were running up and sliding down sand dunes as fast as they could.  
  
The two ran up and down the sand dunes until they were no more than half a mile off. Finally Yuki had to take a break, she stopped and sat down on the top of one of the dunes. Yuki had always been a fast runner, though you couldn't tell it by looking at her, she had passed Kira some time ago and not until she stopped could Kira catch up.  
  
"Look down at it." Yuki sighed, and took a deep breath. The sun was starting to set and they were above the small town. It had many buildings, all on the north side of a straight road that ran right through town. On the left side of the road there was a single tree, and a well. Behind the houses there was a small cliff.  
  
"It looks familiar…" Kira stood atop the sand dune looking down at the small village. The sun was setting to Kira's back so both her and Yuki were shadowed against it. This must have been why a few of the villagers stopped and yelled.  
  
"The Emperor's men have come!" On woman yelled back into the buildings.  
  
In a matter of moments the town was in a flurry. Men were rushing back and forth, some carrying spears, some carrying bows, and some carrying swords. Finally they formed into a rather angry looking mob in front of the road. One man stepped forward, he held out a torch in the direction of Kira and Yuki, and he shouted.  
  
"Who are you, and why have you come to this town!" He shouted, and the men behind him yelled. "Speak now or die, trespassers!"  
  
"Uh…Kira…what do we do now." Yuki stood up, and backed towards her friend.  
  
"I have an idea…Just play along." Kira whispered back at Yuki.  
  
Kira stepped forward, and drew her sword. The sun faded away, and now the huge full moon was behind her. She pointed her sword towards the mob of men, and it gleamed in the moonlight. The wind shot past her and her cape seemed possessed of a mind all its own. The mob seemed to cower at the very sight of her, and Yuki could not believe her eyes, Kira seemed to have actually become Kurare.  
  
"What is this before me!? Who of the mortal realm feels they are worthy to stand in our path! Cower in the light fools, for I am the darkness that surrounds you and the shadows within your soul! I am Kurare, The Desert Wind! Know my name and behold!" Kira pulled her sword up to her forehead, and the gleam off of the blade seemed reflected in her eyes.  
  
Yuki stood forward, however instead of drawing her sword she pulled out the black whip that was part of her costume. "From the gates of the silent kingdom, behind the form of the Pale Queen. Lo men and fall before my name! I am Mihori the Black General, Keeper of the Souls, Empress of the Damned!" Yuki snapped her whip and kicked up a cloud of sand. The wind snapped past them and swirled the dust making them look even more frightening and demon-like.  
  
The wind ripped past and all the torches of the mob flickered out violently. There was a prolonged silence as the crowd gasped and stared upon the two. The moon moved up and shined down upon them, giving them shape and form beyond that of a shadow.  
  
"You think it worked?" Yuki whispered back to Kira.  
  
"I hope so, nice performance by the way." Kira looked at her friend and put her Samshir away.  
  
The man who had addressed them before yelled something back into the buildings and the villagers poured out. Despite what they had just seen they seemed overjoyed by the appearance of 'Kurare' and 'Mihori.'  
  
"Prince Kurare! You have returned to us!" A woman crossed the road and cheered at Kira and Yuki.  
  
"…Uh I think that means it worked…" Kira blinked, and started walking down to the town.  
  
"Prince? …Well I knew that costume made you look a little masculine but, come on…" Yuki blinked and followed after her.  
  
"Let them think what they want… I can be Prince Kurare, and you get to be General Mihori. It beats being hunted by an angry mob…" Kira slid down the sand dune and looked back at Yuki.  
  
"True, I guess I'd better get into character cause here they come." Yuki sighed, and tried to look as unemotional and overpowering as she could.  
  
"Prince Kurare! You have returned to us!" A small mob of people approached cheering.  
  
"Now I remember this place! This was where I showed up the first time I was sucked into the book!" She whispered back to Yuki before regaining her composure.  
  
"Prince! Prince!" The man who had been yelling at them before came running up with a white horse on a rope behind him. "This steed was the one you freed from the Emperor's grasp!" The white horse reared in the moonlight, and looked almost as magnificent as Kira had when she began her speech as Kurare.  
  
"Prince who is this at your side?" One woman asked and leaned in closer to Yuki.  
  
"This is Mihori, the Black General." Kira began and Yuki stood taller. Kira paused and came to a horrible realization. 'I forgot the line!' She thought to herself.  
  
"I am the Countess Mihori Veda, I am the Black General of the Army Of the Moon." Yuki spoke in a flat tone with a very evil undertone. No one in the world could portray Yuki's characters better than her, with perhaps the exception of Kira as Kurare. The crowd awed and some in the back started inching away.  
  
"Come you must eat with us! A feast is being prepared, for the Son of Destiny, Prince Kurare, has returned to us!" Both Kira and Yuki looked at each other, having a silent conversation and mentally asking 'Son of Destiny?'  
  
  
  
  
  
"My name is Yamome, and this is my sister Moro." The man from before (hence forth to be known as Yamome) introduced them to a large woman who was carrying a basket of bread for the feast.  
  
"Hello Prince Kurare!" The woman smiled and carried the basket off to a large building.  
  
"The feast should be ready in a few more minutes, Prince." Yamome bowed and was about to rush off and help with preparations when Kira stopped him. It had been an hour since their arrival, they had been given grand tour of the village and many people made comments that neither Kira nor Yuki fully understood, however, they did realize that the towns folk expected them to do something.  
  
"Why did you call me the Son of Destiny?" Kira asked while keeping in her Kurare tone of voice.  
  
"What is the Son of Destiny?" Yuki pitched in right after Kira, remaining in full character.  
  
"The Son of Destiny?" Yamome turned around and stared. "The Son of Destiny is the Just warrior who will free us from the tyrannous emperor. It is said that he will rise from the desert winds and force the four countries into a Divine Revolution. And when all four of the holy weapons are assembled, the gods will be summoned forth and the warrior will pull a great goddess from the Realm of the Dead and be granted the power to transform our world."  
  
Kira looked to Yuki and they shared another silent moment.  
  
"I must go and help prepare the feast, please enjoy yourselves!" With that Yamome waved and he ran off to the largest of the buildings.  
  
"They think I'm the Just warrior that will free their world…" Kira blinked and looked at Yuki.  
  
"Wow…talk about laying it on thick…" Yuki was looking at the building everyone seemed to be rushing in and out of.  
  
"What should we do?" Kira sat down on the semi-firm ground and sighed.  
  
"Why not just go along with it?" Yuki looked down at her. "These people look like we're their guardian angels… or at least you are. We'll see what exactly they want and then…well we'll wing it?" Yuki sighed and stretched her arms over her head. "This is just like the kind of play I wanted to write…"  
  
"Well…I suppose we could find out a little more… but I don't want to crush anyone's dreams. Be they real, or people in a book." Kira sighed and looked off at the buildings.  
  
"Nyaaa…"  
  
"Hmm?" Yuki looked from Kira over to the single tree that had drawn them to this village. At first she didn't see anything but after a moment she spotted a large pair of bright golden eyes. She stared for a while, and a black cat leaped out of the tree and bounded off behind a building.  
  
Yuki sighed, but she couldn't get over the feeling that something dark was upon them, and it wouldn't be too long until whatever it was struck.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: BUM BUM BUM!! *dramatic sounds* And I bet you all thought she was going to be a priestess, huh? ^^ Muwahaha… Well, we have the first chapter that is wholly in the Book!  
  
Please Read and Review! Come one don't be shy! If you want to be a random villager, just ask! … Well off I go to work on chapter 6! La la la! 


	6. Wrath of a Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fushigi Yuugi characters, but I do own all the people in this fic! .Except of course the villagers and random soldiers, as mentioned before, no one can own them. They work for whoever can pay- *pulls out wallet* And man are they pricy!  
  
"This food is great, you should really try some Kira!" Yuki whispered to her friend as she took another bite.  
  
"I still don't feel quite right about this." Kira shook her head and whispered back to Yuki.  
  
"Prince, would you like more bread, or wine?" A woman stopped in front of Yuki and Kira holding a pitcher with a basket on her arm.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Kira waved her arm and sat back. She looked around the Festival Hall and sighed.  
  
The hall was filled with singing happy people, all of them rejoicing because the Son of Destiny had come. Everyone was so happy that Kurare had come to save them, when Kira didn't even know what she was really supposed to do. Sure she knew about the legend but that didn't really help anything.  
  
"I'm going outside for some air." Kira stood up, and adjusted her cape.  
  
"Alright, I'll just be in here enjoying the party then." Yuki whispered up to her friend. Kira nodded and made her way through the crowd and finally reached the door.  
  
Kira stepped out into the cold desert night, and took a deep breath. She walked along a few paces and stopped. A sweet sounding melody drifted on the cool night breeze, it was beautiful, yet it was haunting and sounded so very sad. Kira took a few steps and listened, the music was coming from the edge of the town, near the cliff wall.  
  
Kira walked towards the song, she was passed over the sand without stirring more than a few grains, for fear of making a noise and disturbing the player. Large rocks, and boulders seemed set in the sand, they got lager as Kira approached the source of the song. Kira peeked over a rock and saw the figure of a man with a flute; he was sitting on a round boulder with his legs crossed and his long wavy hair back behind him.  
  
"You can come out, you don't need to hide." The man had a smooth voice with a medium tone. He set his flute down in his lap and stared at the rock Kira was peering over. Kira stepped out from behind the rock and into the circle of rocks were the man was.  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you." Kira looked up from the ground and straight at the man. He smiled at her, and laughed. Kira blushed, and was glad she still had her facemask on.  
  
He was handsome, but neither young nor old he seemed to have an ageless quality. He had long wavy gray hair that was tied back loosely behind him, he was wearing a light blue and white shirt and scarf with a pair of loose white pants and no shoes. In his hand was a glassy green flute that appeared to be made of jade.  
  
"You seem nice enough.and there's something about you." The man leaned forward and looked at Kira. He had gray-blue eyes that seemed so full of knowledge and heart. "My name is Kagasuki." He held out his hand and smiled.  
  
"My name is," Kira had to stop and remember she was in character here. " My name is Kurare." She smiled and thought silently to herself, 'What harm will one smile do?'  
  
"It is nice to meet you, Kurare." They shook hands and he looked up at the moon. "So.Kurare, what brings you to this place?" He paused before he said 'Kurare' as if he wasn't sure about it.  
  
"My traveling companion and I were traveling over the desert and saw the tree out in the front of this village." Kira skipped the part about being sucked into a magical book, and sighed. "But now. The villagers believe me to be some legendary warrior of Justice sent to deliver them." Kira sat down and looked up at the moon as well.  
  
"Well, are you sure you aren't the legendary warrior?" Kagasuki looked back down at her and stared. "You are special, I can tell. How special you are depends entirely upon you." Kira looked over at him and he closed his eyes. He picked up his flute and blew into it, it produced a beautiful stream of five or six notes and he stopped.  
  
"Those five notes can be put together in many different combinations. but I think this one is the most beautiful and special of all." Kagasuki brought the flute back up to his mouth and continued to play.  
  
"I see, Thank you." Kira sat back and listened while looking up at the moon.  
  
'What if I am? .Stranger things have happened. But most of the stranger things lead up to this.' Kira thought to herself as she stared up. Kira closed her eyes, and absorbed herself in thought for a very long time. When she opened them again it was almost dawn, and Kagasuki was gone.  
  
"I should get back." Kira spoke aloud to herself, and stood up. She stood up on the rock and stretched for a moment. Something caught her eye; it was a red and silver blotch moving across the desert. It was shrouded in mist and the pale light but it didn't take long to realize what it truly was.  
  
"Soldiers." Kira turned and ran back to the village as fast as her feet would carry her. She stumbled a few times but recovered swiftly on each occasion and finally made it back to the village. Everything was quiet and everyone seemed to be asleep.  
  
"EVERYONE! AWAKE! AWAKE!" Kira stopped in the center of the town and yelled as loud as she could. "SOLDIERS FROM THE SOUTH!" She yelled and people started to come out of their homes, some alert and ready, some still tired and just following the noise. "What is it Prince?" Moro asked and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Soldiers come from the south!" Kira pointed off to the south. " I have seen them! You must take up arms and prepare!"  
  
"Soldiers! THE EMPEROR! HE HAS COME!" Moro yelled, and there was immediate chaos. People were running in every direction possible to grab weapons and hide children.  
  
"Prince!" Yamome came running with the white steed from the night before. "Your horse, Prince Kurare!" Yamome tried to throw her the reins but the horse reared and nearly came down upon Kira. Kira didn't flinch though; the horse dropped its front two hooves onto the sand not more than an inch from Kira's feet.  
  
'Amazing. I've never seen anything move like that.' Kira stared at the horse in awe; alas there was no time to be impressed. 'Will you let me ride you.?' Kira stared the huge white horse in the eye and silently asked. The horse bowed its neck to her, and shuffled in its place.  
  
"The soldiers are only two dunes off! Hurry everyone!" Moro yelled as she watched the group of warriors approach.  
  
"We have to go now!" Yuki yelled at Kira who turned and nodded back at her.  
  
"Follow me, and know the power of the sand! For I am Kurare, the Desert Wind!" Kira leapt onto the horse and drew her sword. The horse reared back and Kira lifted her sword high into the air, at that moment the sun peaked over the cliff that shadowed the town and gleamed red off her blade and the mane of the silver-white steed.  
  
"The Silent Kingdom lends you its strength!" Yuki was amazed at the presence Kira commanded as Kurare, she unhooked the whip that came with her costume and cracked it in the air.  
  
"Let us fight alongside Prince Kurare!" Yamome raised his weapon, which was a simple stick and no more, yet with it he looked more armed than most men with real weapons. The crowd of villagers cheered and raised their weapons as well.  
  
"HAAAA!" Kira pointed her Samshir at the enemy troop that was now no more than twice a stones throw from their current position. She kicked the sides of the horse and it leapt to a gallop, the villagers that were on foot followed Yuki's lead and they rushed into battle.  
  
Kira and her steed pulled ahead of the other few riders and charged at the group of soldiers. She had a link with the white steed and they seemed to melt together and become one entity. When the two were upon the soldiers the horse sprang up as did Kira, causing her cape to flare out in the desert wind. "The Demon!" The first soldiers cried and fell back, the second line backed away as the horse landed with an audible thump, which resembled thunder at its fiercest. Kira dismounted the horse and was immediately attacked by a nearby soldier. She backed away from his sword, and slashed her own. There was a ringing sound and the enemy blade fell in two.  
  
"ADVANCE UPON THEM!" Yuki's voice rang and the villagers with the handful of horsemen engaged the soldiers.  
  
Though the soldiers were outnumbered, they were far better trained than any of the villagers. Many fell at that fight, and the villagers were being driven back slowly. Kira and Yuki as their theatrical counterparts were more than a match for a few of the enemy. Kira and Yuki were fighting as hard as they could and were just barely keeping the emperor's forces at bay.  
  
'That sound.' Through all the fighting and the yelling Kira heard one unmistakable sound. A haunting song played on the wind and Kira looked back at the source. There was soothing there, but as she turned back one of the enemies blades was only a hair's width away from her shoulder. In a breath the sword was snapped and a figure stepped in front of Kira.  
  
"You seemed like you needed some help. Especially with how careless you're acting." The voice belonged to no other than Kagasuki; he turned his head and nodded to Kira before stepping off to help the villagers fight.  
  
The tide turned with the appearance of Kagasuki, the soldiers were driven away and with only a small group and the Capitan left the villagers were fighting harder than ever. Kira fought off a set of soldiers and turned to find herself face to face with a huge man, almost inhumanly so, holding a broadsword and glaring down at her.  
  
'Oh no, I was careless.' Kira's eyes widened as she realized there was no time for her to defend against the impending blow.  
  
"Prince!"  
  
Kira blinked once, and a shadow passed in front of her. She blinked again and the Capitan struck with his blade, Kira stared with terror in her eyes. Yamome had given his life by blocking the blade with his body. He fell to the ground, and Kira was in shock. That shock did not remain for long though.  
  
"Ya-mo-me.no." Kira's sadness and fear were replaced instantly with an unquenchable rage. Kira's eyes narrowed and her stance became rigid. She looked up with the true eyes of a demon that would piece all things and burn a hole in the soul of her enemy. She lifted her sword and there was a gust of wind that threw her cape up into the air and amplified her presence with her rage.  
  
"Devil." The Capitan stepped back and stared.  
  
Kira lifted her sword and there was a red glow about it, along with the blinding reflection of the desert sun that shone down from above. The Capitan raised his heavy sword just as Kira struck. The Samshir cut through the air with a crack and roar, it slashed the Capitan across the right side of his face, and then came in contact with his broadsword.  
  
"HAAAAAAA!" Kira pushed as hard as she could and as all times before her sword cut through the blade, though this time took longer. The Capitan dropped the sword and fled, he got atop his horse and rode with all the speed he possessed.  
  
Author's Notes: The fight with the emperor is only beginning! Muwahaha. In this I will feature both the warriors of Byakko, and to a lesser extent, the warriors of Genbu. Aside from the fact that I can't remember which ones were in the actual FY and what their powers were there, I did all my research and these would be the names of the warriors! ^^ --Mytsie the thorough! 


	7. Wishes of a Gentle Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, nor do I claim to. Though I'd LIKE to say I owned Hoto-sama, or Chi-chi-san, or any of the others…I don't…So have fun reading!  
  
Author's notes: I'm sooooo sorry for taking this long to update! Bloody writer's block! But after this they should come along faster! Now please enjoy! I haven't gone over this with a fine toothed comb yet, so point out any weak plot points or bad grammar ect- PLEASE!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yamome, hang on!" Kira lifted the older man onto her back and mounted her horse. "Just hang on…" Kira locked his hands across her stomach, and leaned him over her as she rode back to the village as fast as the wind would carry the hooves of the horse.  
  
"Prince…" Moro turned as Kira rode past her as fast as she could. She watched Kira ride back to the town, and saw the red stain growing on the white horse's leg. As she watched there was a cheer from the crowd and the last of the enemy was driven off.  
  
'We must hurry… we must hurry…'  
  
Time then slowed just for Yamome and Kira. The moments passed into minutes, and minutes stretched themselves to hours and beyond. Kira could feel every movement of the wind; every ray of light was alone in her eyes; every breath drew short. The horse came to an abrupt halt and Kira dismounted with Yamome on her back.  
  
"…Prince…" Kira froze; Yamome's voice was no more than a light whisper. A series of images from long ago shot through Kira's mind, and she stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Yamome…" Kira knelt down and lowered Yamome off her back. She sat him up, and leaned him against her knee. "Just hang on…" Kira looked into his eyes and silently begged for his life.  
  
"…Prince, I know you are the one…" Yamome had a sleepy smile and took small shallow breaths.  
  
"Yamome… Thank you…" Kira closed her eyes, and bowed her head to him.  
  
"…Please… Watch over my son…I know… He will stay safe…if you are with him…" Yamome closed his eyes and his breathing faltered.  
  
"But your sister…" Kira opened her eyes and stared at him with surprise on her face. "Wouldn't she…"  
  
"She…has no need of him…" Yamome took a small breath and opened his eyes. "…I entreat you…"  
  
Kira couldn't make out a word, but she closed her eyes and bowed her head. Yamome smiled and took his final breath. His body calmed as he exhaled, but the smile remained even after his passing.  
  
"Yamome!" The villagers were returning quickly for they had seen Kira ride past as the enemy was defeated.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
The golden sun rose high in the sky and awoke the world, however, today the desert would remain in the shadows. Ominous gray clouds engulfed the sky, and would not be broken by any wind. Slowly it began to drizzle onto the dunes that had, just a few days ago, been the place where the inhabitants of a small village in the desert defeated the imperial guards.  
  
This once happy town was still and sorrowful now. They had fought bravely, with valor and in return they drove off their oppressors. In this battle for freedom, though none of the enemy was killed, a few villagers had. It is for them the town grieves.  
  
Three mounds were raised below the tree in the village and atop them were placed three swords as markers. The majority of the villagers were gathered there or remained in their homes. Yuki left the town's hall talking with Moro about many things, and neither Kagasuki nor Kira were anywhere to be seen.  
  
'Why am I crying… It's just a character in a book…' Kira stood on the dunes where the battle had taken place and was staring at the spot where Yamome had been struck down. "None of this is real…" Kira finished her thought aloud, hoping it would make it true.  
  
"What is real, it is what your mind makes it and no more."  
  
Kagasuki stood behind Kira and looked down at the ground. Kira sighed and acknowledged his presence, though she never looked from the ground.  
  
"But even so, my mind can't bring him back…" Kira stared, blankly, at the ground.  
  
"No one can change the past, but only you can change your future." Kagasuki looked up at the gray horizon.  
  
"…Change my future…" Kira looked up at the horizon and her composure changed. "Very well, from this moment on I will become the Son of Destiny…" Kira took on a rigid air and her eyes changed to hide the sadness.  
  
"Then, my lady… or would you prefer lord now?" Kagasuki set his hand on Kira's shoulder and smiled. Kira looked mildly shocked that he had known about her through her masculine costume, but she laughed slightly. "I would be glad to serve at your side, and aide you in your quest." He bowed and whispered something inaudible to Kira.  
  
"Thank you…" Kira smiled at him, and turned to walk off towards the town. Kagasuki paused a moment and followed after her. As they returned it began to rain with reasonable intensity, however there was no wind to stir it.  
  
"But that's not what daddy said!" A small boy with short red hair and many freckles yelled back at a house as he ran out into the street.  
  
"Now Tatara! Be serious!" Moro came jogging out of the house after the small boy.  
  
"No! That's not what daddy said!" The little boy ran and watched Moro over his shoulder. He didn't notice where he was going until he crashed into Kira, and tumbled backwards.  
  
"Prince!" Moro looked rather surprised and shocked that Tatara had slammed into her.  
  
Kira knelt down on her right knee before the fallen child, and set her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, little one?" She bent her head down and whispered to the boy alone, in her regular feminine voice rather than her deeper commanding tone of Kurare. The boy looked up at her incredulously and nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Uh huh…" The boy stared at her with his innocent brown eyes, and Kira noticed a similarity in him and Moro.  
  
"Tatara, you should watch where you're going!" Moro chided the boy, only to be stopped by Kira waving her hand.  
  
"It's quite alright, only an accident no harm has come of it." Kira put her hand down and looked at Moro with an eyebrow raised. "Is this one yours?" Kira motioned to Tatara and smiled.  
  
"No, he was my brother's. His name is Tatara." Moro smiled sadly at the boy and sighed.  
  
"So this is the boy…" Kira trailed off and looked down at Tatara who was brushing the dust off his pants.  
  
"Yes, he keeps saying that his father put you in charge of him. Of course that's preposterous." Moro rubbed her forehead and sighed.  
  
"How is that preposterous?" Kira blinked and Moro looked up at her. "He did say I was to take care of his son, that you had no need of him."  
  
"But, you have so much to do, and I can take care of-" Moro started talking swiftly to hide her surprise, and wasn't doing a very good job of it.  
  
"I wouldn't mind taking him along for the adventure," Kira said and looked down at Tatara. "Unless you don't want to come along with me…"  
  
Tatara's eyes lit up and he stood up as tall as he could. "I can, really?" He exclaimed to confirm that he had really heard what he suspected he had. Kira nodded and the small child leapt into the air waving his arms, chanting 'hurray.'  
  
"You, Tatara, can be our special messenger. Now go tell Mihori, the shorter scary lady with the whip, to come out here and be ready to go." Kira leaned over the excited child and spoke to him as if her request were some military secret.  
  
Moro stood baffled at the Prince's almost instant like of the child, and smiled to herself. "Prince, I wish more men were as maternal as you! Then maybe less women would have to kill their husbands!" Moro laughed and threw her arms up as she walked back to one of the buildings.  
  
Kagasuki and Kira shared a sideways glance and tried not to laugh at Moro's last comment. Kagasuki was about to make a comment of his own when Tatara came running up, leading poor Yuki by the hand. The spectacle seemed, in and of itself, rather absurd.  
  
"Come on! Prince Says you have'ta come!" Tatara laughed and led Yuki, only releasing her after he was positive she was close enough to the group (which was, of course within three feet).  
  
"Ah, good job Tatara!" Kira chimed as she patted the boy on the head and smiled at her friend. "Oi, tonight we set out." Kira smiled and gave Yuki thumbs up.  
  
"What? Where are we going? Why? Whose us?" Yuki looked horribly confused and fell out of her character.  
  
"All four of us, are leaving at dusk. We are going out to help the needy and what-not!" Kira threw her arms up and folded them behind her head. "You know, to become warriors of Justice and the fighters of Destiny!"  
  
"What!?" Yuki brandished an expression of complete bewilderment and stared at Kira.  
  
"Well, wouldn't make for a very good book if we just sat around, would it?" Kira smiled.  
  
  
  
(And thus ended the laying out of the story!)  
  
(Thanks to those of you who review, and those of you who read and don't review…REVIEW! I live and write off of them! I won't bite, constructive criticism welcome, all flames will be laughed at before being thrown into Suzaku's ashes!) 


	8. Encounters with Thieves Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own this, blah blah blah… Thanks to the poor prop fellow who arch-welded Chi-chan's staff back together for this chapter! (Not that he really exists…but if you want to think he does…Yare Yare!)  
  
  
  
"Kik-kik-kik," Yuki flicked the reigns, and urged the camel she was on to turn to the right. "Why did you bring that horse along?"  
  
"Because it followed us," Kira stroked the white horse's nose and smiled. "I think we should give it a name…any ideas?"  
  
"Perhaps, Kyuumu," Kagasuki suggested as he mounted his camel.  
  
"Kyuu, Kyuu!" Tatara laughed, and the horse snorted.  
  
"Kyuu it is…" Kira smiled, and lifted Tatara up, setting him gently atop the white steed. "Then, I suppose we should continue on." Kira mounted the horse, shifting so that Tatara was sitting in her lap rather than hanging onto her from behind.  
  
"Just where might we be going, anyways?" Yuki blinked at Kira and sighed.  
  
"Kagasuki, if you please," Kira leaded back and turned her head towards Kagasuki.  
  
"Ah yes, I have discovered, through much searching, that there is a village just south of here being attacked by some sort of monster," Kagasuki answered, matter-of-fact-ly as he clicked the reigns of his camel and it trotted forward to meet Kyuu, and Yuki's camel.  
  
"Lets head out then," Kira flicked the reigns of the steed and it trotted forward and down the road. Both Kagasuki and Yuki followed close behind on camel. They traveled over desert for quite some time until they came to a large ridge that dropped down into, what seemed to be, a lush forest.  
  
"Is this a mirage?" Yuki stared down at the lush wood and blinked her eyes.  
  
"I don't think so… Mirage tend to be even with the horizon, for the most part," Kagasuki looked out at the unfamiliar wood.  
  
"Can we go there, it looks shady," Tatara tugged on Kira's sleeve and stared up at her with his big brown eyes.  
  
"Very well," Kira was instantly melted by those pitiful looking eyes, and peered over the edge of the ridge. There was a small dirt path that doubled back several times but eventually made it to the bottom. "This way," Kira laughed as she spoke and pulled the reigns to lead the horse to the path.  
  
The other two fell in line behind Kira, Yuki second, with Kagasuki taking the rear. Though it took nearly three hours of slow descent to reach the bottom of the ridge, it was worth the cool breeze that greeted them. The forest was filled with tall smooth trees, and lined with huge stalks of bamboo that almost formed a barrier.  
  
"Not a mirage after all…" Yuki took a deep breath of the cool sweet smelling air, and dismounted her camel.  
  
"Quite lovely," Kagasuki leapt off his camel, and looked around at the surrounding area.  
  
"Yay!" Tatara exclaimed, and began to squirm. Kira gave up on trying to calm the child, and dismounted. She quickly reached up and took him off the horse as soon as she could, setting him down on the soft green grass.  
  
"Looks to me like we'll have to walk Kyuu and the Camels through…" Kira inspected the thick forest, and sighed. "How much farther is it to the town?"  
  
"A days walk, or perhaps two," Kagasuki looked up and thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, lets get going!" Yuki threw her arms up and yawned.  
  
"Lets! Lets!" Tatara cheered, and mimicked Yuki.  
  
The four set out into the forest, and tried to make a straight line south, as best they could. They made their way slowly, and came across a spring just as night fell. They came to a halt as they reached the water's edge. The spring, for the most part, was shaded from the moon and sun's light by a roof of bamboo that curved high above it. In the center of the spring the water was deep blue and the surface reflected the crescent moon.  
  
"This seems a nice enough place to camp the night," Kagasuki said as he took the reins from the camels and allowed them to drink from one of the pools of cold water that surrounded the spring.  
  
"Wow…" Yuki was at a loss for words, she walked up to the edge of the water and laughed as she touched the top. "This looks like a set from one of my plays- Hey! This water is warm," Yuki reached down into the water only to discover that it got hotter as it got deeper.  
  
"A hot spring, but why is there no steam?" Kira looked at the waters, and true enough there was little if no steam coming off parts of the water. Tatara of course mocked every motion of Kira's and bent down to inspect the water as well.  
  
"Perhaps it is because of the cold water that covers the top of the spring," Kagasuki smiled, and motioned to the cold pools that surrounded the majestic spring.  
  
"Well, that would explain it," Kira stood up, and stretched her arms out. Yuki stood and began to walk off. "Where are you going?" Kira blinked, and Yuki laughed back over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, I'm off to take a bath, of course!" Yuki turned around and waved her arm, motioning for Kira to come along.  
  
"Wait up! I'll go with you," Kira jogged after, and Tatara followed close behind them both. Kagasuki watched them all turn a bend, and laughed once to himself.  
  
After much arguing between Kira and Yuki over whether Tatara should be allowed to bathe with them, Yuki finally gave when the fact that Tatara couldn't swim was brought up. Luckily, though, Jaki had packed a pair of bathing suits (including one for him…) and a couple towels in the bag so everything was perfectly fine.  
  
"This is sooo nice…" Yuki eased down into the water until it reached her collarbone.  
  
"Mmmmhmmm" Kira agreed as she adjusted the right strap on her bathing suit. Both Kira and Yuki figured that if Jaki had packed the bathing suits, then they would most likely be rather skimpy, for his enjoyment, so they weren't too surprised when they found the two sets of bikinis. While Kira and Yuki soaked Tatara practiced kicking his feet in an attempt to swim, it was rather futile considering that he was wearing a bathing suit far to big for him and it had to be tied on with a small length of rope.  
  
All was quiet and serene as the three sat there, unaware of the rather ominous looking shadow behind them. The shadow was perched on a rock between two large clusters of bamboo, it stood and there was a quiet swishing noise. Kira turned around only a moment before the shadow flung a huge net over all three of them. All three of them let out a collective yell as the man pulling the net hoisted them out of the water.  
  
"Well, what have I caught in my net today?" A smug looking man stepped out of the bamboo and raised an eyebrow at them. He couldn't have been more than nineteen years of age, his hair was dark brown, much like Yuki's, he was lean and of medium build. He was dressed rather like a sailor, a peculiar thing considering they were in the middle of the desert.  
  
"Oh drat, just some kids," He sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "Some very peculiarly dressed kids…" He stared at Kira and Yuki for a moment and smiled.  
  
"What exactly are YOU smiling at!?" Yuki shot him a look she often gave Jaki.  
  
"I demand you let us out of here now!" Kira pulled at the net and growled.  
  
"I'll let you out…Just as soon as I make sure I've put enough distance between us," The man smiled, and looked around for a moment. "Ah hah!" He exclaimed and walked towards their clothes "Lets see… Anything of any value here-" He shuffled through their costumes and sighed. "Not much… Just some stupid sword and…Hey!" He smiled as he pulled out Kira's choker and the black katana that went along with the Mihori costume.  
  
"My sword!" Yuki yelled and struggled in the net.  
  
"My choker!" Kira kicked and glared. The man only smiled, and stood back up.  
  
"Well, thank you ladies, your contribution to my cause is much appreciated," he bowed and ran off into the woods. He was gone for no more than five minutes when the net holding Kira, Yuki, and Tatara literally fell apart. Kira and Yuki spared no time in getting dressed, and rushing back to camp.  
  
"We have to catch that scoundrel," Yuki growled as they walked back to the camp.  
  
"We'll set out tonight," Kira nodded, and went to check on the camels and Kyuu.  
  
"Wait a moment, it will be dark soon. Surely you don't think you can navigate in the dark," Kagasuki was sitting with his back against a tree, reading a book.  
  
"We'll be fine," Kira sighed, and checked the saddle on Kyuu.  
  
"I do not believe that all of us could travel together in the deep of night, and what of Tatara?" Kagasuki closed his book and looked up at them.  
  
"He can stay with you, we'll meet you in the village in two days," Yuki lifted the bag Jaki had given them, with much effort, and steadied it on the camel. Tatara looked up at Yuki, and his eyes widened. He turned and pulled on Kira's cape, looking rather pitiful.  
  
"Oh…" Kira turned and knelt down next to Tatara. "I'm sorry, but it would be safer here with Kagasuki… We'll only be gone for two days, be brave." Kira lifted his chin and he smiled. With that said Kira stood and mounted Kyuu, and then the two were off.  
  
They moved slowly through the wood, turning and weaving but always following the tracks left by the thief they sought. It was almost midnight when they reached the edge of a rowed field. The moon waxed high in the sky, and the grain shuffled, and swayed in the cool night breeze. The path was bathed in the full moon's light, and dimmed slightly whenever a cloud would drift past in the sky.  
  
They halted here, and tried to look for any signs of the village that was supposedly down the very road on which they stood. But even in the silver moonlight, the night was still far too dark to see beyond the farm's field. Kira and Yuki rode out of the brush and onto the road, under the light Kyuumu seemed to glow a brilliant white, as did Kira making her look even more the part of Kurare. Yuki's outfit blended with the night making her even more ominous and giving her a more overpowering presence than before.  
  
The moon moved across the sky as they rode toward the village, it was near three hours before sunrise when they heard the clip-clip-clip of light footed horses, and the squeaking of carriage wheels. Kira and Yuki pulled to the side of the road and slowed as they quickly made their way out of sight behind the brush on the sides of the main path.  
  
Kira leaned forward to the point where she was almost laying on Kyuu, Yuki ducked down, and both locked their eyes on the road. The night fell dead silent as they halted in the brush, and the sounds of horses and carriage wheels grew closer by the moment. The sounds were in no way rushed, and the creators seemed in no rush.  
  
Form out of the cold darkness of the night immerged a pair of dark horses, clad in red and gold fabrics and harness. Behind them was drawn a white carriage adorned with wispy lengths of fabric and thin hanging chains of gold. It pulled along the road and trailing it were two riders on white horses, much similar to Kyuumu, but smaller and adorned in the same red and gold.  
  
"I could really use a good sleep after this," The rider to the far left side of the road yawned, exposing a single fang, and grumbled incoherently. He was a rather scruffy looking man that resembled a bandit in every sense of the word.  
  
"You don't sleep enough already, Tasuki?" The second rider laughed, he was the monk that Kira had seen several times in the past. His cloak was hung about him in a way that nearly masked his ringed staff from Kira's sight. Kira leaned forward on Kyuu, and despite his training Kyuu shuffled and broke a twig.  
  
"What was that," Tasuki stopped his horse and looked over at the brush where Kira and Yuki were residing, some luck was with them though for the brush obscured them from Tasuki's vision. Kira cursed under her breath, and kept completely still, as did Yuki.  
  
"It sounded like a horse, no da…" The monk dismounted his horse, and stepped towards the brush. Kira took in a sharp breath, and held it. Chichiri, of course, heard and stepped towards the side of the road with a clearer idea of their location.  
  
"What is it," Tasuki asked, and ahead the carriage came to a slow halt.  
  
"I don't know, no da…" Chichiri squinted, and peered into the bush. He froze to the spot as he locked eyes with Kira. He could only see her eyes through the dense brush, and her vision was set on him like that of a crouching tiger. "The eyes-" Chichiri gasped, and drew his staff.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: And there, the first part of the adventures to become the Son of Destiny! Poor Tatara got left back with Kagasuki on this one… well he'll be back in the next chapter! And perhaps more of the Suzaku no Seishiku~ *writes faster…but would write more if she were given proper incentive…(HINT HINT!)* REVIEW!!!  
  
^^ R&R… I don't bite promise! Constructive criticisms welcome, errors pointed out appreciated, flames will be laughed at mercilessly before being given to Suzaku. 


	9. Encounters with Thieves Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, and if I did I would be making money off this. Ect. Yeah.  
  
"Reveal yourself," Chichiri shook his staff at the bushes, and the rings chimed as they shook. "Now!" He took a step forward, and Tasuki dismounted beside him.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but come outta there now" Tasuki reached behind his back and pulled out a long metallic fan.  
  
"What is happening back there," A man stepped out of the carriage, he was dressed in long white and red robes and had long hair, and he was the emperor Kira had attacked before.  
  
"We mean to travel in peace," While Kira stared Chichiri down; Yuki spoke up through the bush. "Do not hinder us." Yuki hoped this would stay their weapons.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that isn't going to work." Kira whispered to Yuki while her eyes remained locked on Chichiri.  
  
"We mean you no harm, step forward," Hotohori stepped in front of Tasuki and smiled at the bushes. Kira's eyes shot to him, and she prepared to yell something. Chichiri took this chance to strike at them.  
  
"Haa!" Chichiri leapt into the bushes, and was about to land almost directly on top of Kira. Kira's eyes darted back, and in one fluid motion she drew her sword and slashed up at Chichiri. He landed on Kyuu, and knocked her back onto the ground with his staff.  
  
"Kira!" Yuki yelled as her eyes shot to her friend, she completely forgot about Kurare and their disguises for the brief moment. Chichiri was about to jump off of the horse to attack again, however Kyuu was not happy with the assailant of his rider, and threw Chichiri off, and into a tree.  
  
"Let's go!" Kira flipped herself up off the ground, and mounted Kyuu in a hurry. She quickly stowed her Samshir and they both rode out into the main road. After nearly trampling Hotohori and Tasuki, they sped off down the path as fast as their beasts would run.  
  
"Eeeeeh." Chichiri groaned as he stood up holding his aching head.  
  
"Chichiri, are you alright?" Hotohori looked over to his friend with an expression of mild worry. Chichiri removed his hand from his face to lift his staff up off the ground, but as he bent there was a cracking sound. The Samshir had cut his mask straight down the middle; it spilt in two and the fox like mask fluttered to the ground.  
  
"That man cut through your mask." Tasuki stood staring down at the split magical mask that lay on the ground at Chichiri's feet. Chichiri narrowed his eyes and picked up both his staff and mask.  
  
"That 'man' was the assassin that struck at Hotohori-sama nearly a year ago at the festival of stars," Chichiri said as he tried to set his mask together again. "Perhaps he is looking for another chance at Hotohori- sama's life.or maybe even the Emperor of Byakko Territory."  
  
"I could not allow that to happen." Hotohori paused to think about the diplomatic repercussions of the death of Byakko Territory's Emperor. He finally nodded to himself and looked up to state his plan.  
  
"Chichiri, track down the assassin, and find out what you can about him. Tasuki, you shall accompany me to the Emperor's palace. We should make haste, with such dangerous people abound." Hotohori waited for Chichiri and Tasuki to nod in agreement before he retired back into the carriage to continue travel to the Palace Of The White Tiger, where the Emperor of Byakko territory resided.  
  
The sun grew golden and round as it rose from the edges of dawn into the blue sky over China. Kira and Yuki had slowed their pace after they assumed they had reached a safe distance from the carriage and riders.  
  
"You think we lost them?" Yuki turned in her saddle to check the road behind them.  
  
"I'm more worried that we lost our thief." Kira grumbled as she checked the road and sighed. "It looks like we'll just have to travel along the road until we can find his tracks."  
  
"Alright, I suppose," Yuki looked up at the blue sky and back down at the long road ahead.  
  
The two continued for some time down the road, completely unaware of the monk tracking them from rather far behind. They pressed on, and the sun hit high noon as they passed a row of fields. The road turned slightly, and started upward onto a hill. At the top of the hill the fields of grain ended abruptly, and were replaced by a long strip of trees and a small orchard. Kira and Yuki rode down along the road, through the shade of the trees and past the orchard until they reached the outskirts of a small town.  
  
"BrimHottle?" Yuki looked perplexed as she stared at a sign that was strung above the road between two trees.  
  
"What?" Kira pulled on Kyuu's reigns a tad and they both stopped to look at the sign.  
  
The sign was a long slightly curved piece of a lightly colored wood. It had been painted over with a dark green color quite some time ago, or so it looked from the amount of peeled paint, but the letters on the sign appeared to have been repainted. Red letters with black outlines written in a curvy style spelled out the word 'BrimHottle' on the center of the sign.  
  
"I thought you said this book was in Chinese when you found it." Yuki turned and blinked at Kira who was still staring at the sign.  
  
"It was." Kira sighed and turned to Yuki. "Well at least we can pronounce the name of this town." Kira and Yuki giggled together knowing that both of them and Jaki had failed the Chinese language class when they took it.  
  
They rode a short while past a few houses, a few meadows, and finally they came to the actual village of BrimHottle. The village was not of a particularly large size but it was charming nonetheless. The roads went from a dirt path to a more formal road paved with white stones; the buildings were plain but matched the scenery beautifully.  
  
"Its like an oasis." Kira looked around as they passed into the city, and Yuki nodded in agreement.  
  
As the two rode along, they were unaware of the thief who had just become aware of them. The thief was a thin man dressed in rather tattered clothing that had an enormous amount of pockets sewn into it. He had been sitting on the roof of a house when Kira and Yuki had come riding up, however, once he recognized them he leapt up and scurried off the roof and into the town.  
  
He hurried through the quaint streets, shoved past people in the markets, and finally reached his destination. The building he entered was a painted a light tan color, and was built on the sheer cliff face that surrounded the town and kept the weather cooler in the valley.  
  
"Where should we start looking?" Yuki asked as they rode slowly down the street. She looked up and around at all of the buildings before turning to Kira for a final answer.  
  
".Perhaps a bar?" Kira answered without turning to face Yuki. Kira looked at the cliffs around the valley, they were nearly identical to the one that came down into the bamboo forest. 'Of course, that's why the weather is so nice here.' Kira thought and set her attention back on the task at hand.  
  
"Alright, but I think we should stop by a hotel or something and get changed.were getting odd looks." Yuki trailed off and looked at some of the people on the street who had begun to whisper and point at the two.  
  
"Agreed." Kira turned to see more people gathering behind them.  
  
The two quickly found a rather quaint little inn. It was white on all sides with a dark green roof, and a matching door. Though it looked nowhere near Chinese in origin, they simply disregarded it and went in.  
  
The inn was rather busy inside; the desk where one would check in was right next to the stairs that led up to the rooms. The desk, it seemed, was also part of the bar that extended into the room adjacent to the entryway. The next room was filled with shouting, signing, and laughing making it rather hard to hear the small bell placed over the front door.  
  
"Ahem." Kira cleared her throat, and stared at the Innkeeper who was running back and forth at the bar serving drinks. A few minutes passed and it didn't seem that the Innkeeper had even noticed them at all. Kira tried hitting the bell that was on the desk, but it was to no avail.  
  
"Oh for the love of Mike!" Yuki threw her arms up, and gave up on waiting. She picked up the bell and threw it at the Innkeeper. It rang rather loudly when it hit him in the back, and he quickly turned and noticed the two.  
  
"My name's Mr. Hican Can I help you?" The Innkeeper picked up the bell and set it back down in its rightful place.  
  
"We need a room," Kira stared at him, and motioned towards the stairs.  
  
"Alright then, just sign your names in this book here, and I'll get the key for you," The Innkeeper flipped open a large, leather bound, registration book and handed Kira a quill with a bottle of ink. He then shuffled off to a room connected to the area behind the bar.  
  
"." Kira stared at the book for a moment, and Yuki looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Why aren't you singing in?" Yuki stared at her, and pushed her shoulder lightly.  
  
"I can't decide," A wide grin spread across Kira's face, although it was hard to tell with the cloth mask she wore. "Should I sign in as 'Kira Bidasse' or 'Kurare the Desert Wind'?" She snickered and quickly wrote out 'Kira Bidasse' in cursive on an open line of the registration book. She set down the quill, and by the time she was done the Innkeeper returned with a brass key that had a room number burned into the metal.  
  
"Kira Bidasse, aye?" The Innkeeper flipped the book around as he read her name, and then eyed the two suspiciously. "Strange, we don't get many fellas named 'Kira' in these parts." He shrugged and handed the key to Yuki and went back to work.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever understand it." Yuki sighed, and marched up the stairs behind them in search of their room. "How any one could possibly think YOU are a man is beyond me."  
  
"Good acting," Kira snickered, and nudged Yuki with her elbow.  
  
The two disappeared up stairs with the bag that Jaki had given them and searched for their room. They walked down a long row and theirs was the room second to the last on the right side. Yuki put the key in the door that had its matching number and turned it. She had to nearly ram the door with her shoulder to open it but they finally entered the room.  
  
The room had a fireplace, a large bed, and a table near the window overlooking the street; it was otherwise unfurnished and rather plain. Kira dropped the bag by the beside, and sighed. Yuki drew open the shutters that covered the window and took a deep breathe.  
  
"Where should we start looking?" Yuki turned to Kira, and cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Personally, I could use some dinner." Kira snickered, and her stomach rumbled in agreement. Yuki was about to protest and insist they found the thief, but her stomach growled and cut her off. The two laughed and walked downstairs to see if the bar served any kind of food.  
  
"I'm telling you! This sword is worth at LEAST two hundred!"  
  
"I'll give you seventy-five and that's my final offer!"  
  
Kira and Yuki stopped half way down the last set of stairs as they heard a familiar voice coming from the common room. There was a loud bag as a man hit his fists on the table.  
  
"One fifty!"  
  
"One hundred!"  
  
Kira and Yuki walked out into the common room and both their mouths fell agape. The thief that had taken Yuki's katana and Kira's chocker was arguing with a man over the value of both. The two girls sent each other a look, and stepped into the common room.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah still no Tatara or Kagasuki.but they will return! To the few of you that may actually be reading this, Thank you for REVIEWING *cough cough*. And a warm Thank You goes out to the people who gave Chi- chan a few Band-aids for the tinny cut along his nose, and the people of BrimHottle: The Happiest Plot-Hole Town Ever.  
  
Read and Review.Come on.You know you wanna. All your friends are doing it. *Mytsie tries the patented 'Peer-Pressure' method of getting reviews* 


	10. Amefuri The Robin Hood and his band of D...

Disclaimer: .You know what. I don't FEEL like writing a disclaimer today.I've written them on every chapter of every fiction I've ever done. but not this time! If you think I own FY. go ahead and keep thinking that! IT'S ALL MINE! AHAHAHAHAHA *.nervous cough*  
  
Author's Notes: I know this is early for author's notes, but I just want to thank all my Reviewers! I probably wouldn't have written this much without you! ( PanChan, TheRobin, ChibiMoroko, and all the rest! *loves you all even if she didn't put you here!*) So keep on reviewing! It's my fuel!  
  
  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
The two arguing men looked up to see two rather frightening travelers towering over them, well, over the man trying to sell his goods anyways. The man nearly fell off his chair as he took a good look at the fully costumed Yuki Nonaka.  
  
"You're that girl from the hot springs!" He choked out and took a good look at Kira. "AND you're the other one!" He fell out of his chair as he tried to back up.  
  
"Yes, and YOU are the man who took my sword," Yuki growled, and snatched her grandfather's katana off the table.  
  
"And my choker!" Kira snatched it off the table, and leaned over the chair to yell at the frightened thief.  
  
"AH! Please I was just. Hey! Wait!" The thief yelled as his business associate fled towards the door. He however was promptly cut off by a group of thugs led by the scrawny thief that had seen Kira and Yuki ride into town.  
  
"BOSS! TWO SHADY." The scrawny man burst in yelling, only to trail off as he caught sight of Kira and Yuki towering over his fallen leader.  
  
"Err A little help here Benny?" The man on the floor stared at his subordinate and pointed to the two angry people towering above him.  
  
"Uh yeah, sure Boss!" Benny recovered his senses and pointed at Kira and Yuki. "Get em' guys!" He yelled, and with that the group of three thugs advanced towards Kira and Yuki.  
  
"You catch him," a rather evil grin spread across Yuki's face, "I'll take care of these fellows."  
  
Kira ran out the back door just as the thugs were nearly on top of Yuki. Kira was worried about her friend, until she heard the sounds of tables being flipped over and male screams. She chased after Benny and his 'boss' for quite some time; finally she saw them dive into a building and followed after them.  
  
The building was poorly lit so Kira couldn't really make out the walls very well, not that she had any time to look at the walls. The moment she had passed through the door, the numerous thieves and shady characters inside leapt up and drew their weapons. She came to a rather abrupt stop just before she ran into the swords and daggers being pointed at her, she barely had time to react when a net was thrown onto her and she was scooped up off her feet.  
  
"Well then! This is the second time I've caught you in one of my nets," The 'Boss' jumped down from a ledge above the door on which was a peg that Kira's net was hung on. "And I still don't know your name!"  
  
"Yeah, Boss doesn't know your name alright! And if he did, why I'll betcha he wouldn't know who you were, he wouldn't!" Benny prattled on as he scrambled down the ladder that led up to the ledge.  
  
"Benny."  
  
"Yeah Boss, man, sir?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"My name is Amefuri," He said, and bowed to the entangled and hanging Kira.  
  
"Charmed," Kira rolled her eyes, and sat still in the net as not to get too tangled.  
  
"I'm sure." Amefuri raised an eyebrow, and smiled. "Too bad we left your friend with those ghastly men back there."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure." Kira nearly broke out laughing. "I'm sure they'll be missed dearly." She smiled, and Amefuri blinked. "So are you going to let me out of here, or am I going to have to slice through it to kick your tail?"  
  
"Such talk, and still I don't know your name!" Amefuri nodded suggestively, the way Jaki often did, and put his hands on his hips. "And no one has ever broken out of one of my nets! They are unbreakable!" Amefuri laughed, and ignored Kira's fiddling with his net.  
  
"Right, unbreakable.Uh huh." Kira ignored him as she untied the rope that the net hung from. There was a brief 'fwwsh' sound and then the net and Kira fell to the ground, it only took a second but Amefuri's unbreakable net untwisted and Kira stepped out.  
  
"Unbelievable Boss! He escaped your unbreakable net! The net you said was unbreakable! The net no one has ever escaped from or broken!" Benny was cut off rather swiftly as one of the random thieves gagged him and threw him out the door.  
  
"What the-." Amefuri started but was cut off as the edge of Kira's Samshir came a little too close to his neck, and remained there. Kira was adjusting her hair with her right hand, and holding her blade, loosely, in the other.  
  
"Amefuri, you have robbed both me and my friend, forced us to break up the group and travel after you, attack a group of random travelers, and meet a man I was hoping to avoid for the rest of my life, but more than anything else, YOU got an eyeful while we were in the baths! Just WHAT do you have to say for yourself?" Kira glared at him, and tensed up.  
  
"Uh." Amefuri was at a momentary loss for words, and the rest of the shady people in the room were wondering why the boss got 'an eyeful' of whatever this guy was talking about.  
  
"Not going to talk, that must mean you're either evil or stupid," Kira smiled as she got caught up in her act. "So, you must know about the monster that was rumored around here- Talk!" Kira said in a rather assertive tone, and moved a little closer to Amefuri.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Yuki's voice came from the door, and Kira turned around. "You're surrounded by angry rather evil looking men and somehow you have escaped their devious trap and are now holding their boss at sword-point." Yuki laughed, and dropped the rope she was carrying over her shoulder. Attached to the rope, just outside the door were the three thugs, they were tied up and looked as if some large rabid beast mauled them.  
  
"Yuki, dragging a group of unconscious men behind you?" Kira said dryly and smirked.  
  
"Well I'm sure we can all discuss this like civilized people." Yuki smiled her classic smile, and half the people in the room backed up a few steps.  
  
"Err. Yeah," Amefuri pushed the blade of the Samshir away very carefully and slowly; Kira drew it back and placed it back in its sheath before she was too tempted to use it.  
  
The three sat down, and Amefuri calmly explained how his band of thieves worked. It seems that they only stole from rich or dangerous travelers and then the money they earned would go to the Emperor of Byakko to keep his men out of the region. Amefuri was fighting desperately to keep this town out of military control, but the Emperor was intent about capturing it and sent a monster to terrorize the outskirts as an excuse to move his armies in.  
  
"It's a regular Robin Hood scenario," Yuki stated and turned to Kira.  
  
"Yeah," Kira sighed, and thought about the situation for a moment, completely forgetting about Amefuri's rather long 'charge list.' "Well, we have to go stop that monster and the armed forces. Picking on helpless villagers is just plain rude." Kira smiled, and drew out her sword making everyone in the room rather uncomfortable.  
  
"I agree fully!" Amefuri stood up, and drew out his much smaller dagger in agreement with Kira.  
  
".Oh no, the boss got all riled up for justice again." A few of the thugs behind Yuki grumbled, and she turned around.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked them, and blinked.  
  
"The boss thinks he's the Son of Destiny. He wants to overthrow the Emperor and unite the four countries." The same thief who had gagged Benny and tossed him outside sighed, and sat down on the ground. Yuki stared back at Kira and Amefuri who seemed to be becoming friends rather fast, and busted out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" The thugs that had been grumbling and the thief stared at Yuki as she nearly fell over laughing. The thugs looked at each other as the thief leaned over Yuki to make sure she didn't fall over.  
  
"Well you see," Yuki calmed down a little, and sighed as she had just broken character so badly she doubted the group would ever believe her acting again. "My companion here," She motioned to Kira, "Just happens to be 'Prince Kurare, Desert Wind, Holy Demon, and Son of Destiny.'"  
  
The thugs and thief all stared at each other, and Amefuri stopped talking with Kira for a moment. There was a prolonged silence and a few people moved back from Kira again.  
  
"Are you REALLY the Son of Destiny?" Amefuri stared at Kira, his jaw slightly ajar. Kira nodded, and Amefuri's face lit up. "Then I, Amefuri of BrimHottle, offer my services to help overthrow the tyrannous Emperor and unite the four countries!" He exclaimed with a few added flourishes, and bowed.  
  
"We would be glad to have you accompany us Amefuri," Kira bowed to him, and smiled back at Yuki. "Now lets go take down some monster!" Yuki shot her a look, and Kira laughed nervously for a moment. "Err that is right after we pick up Kagasuki and Tatara."  
  
"Not to mention I really need a good nights sleep and a drink," Yuki added, and smiled. All the thieves and thugs around her suddenly thought of Yuki as one of them. Those nearest threw arms around her shoulders, and passed drinks all around.  
  
"In this gang, that's what we're famous for! Drinking and sleeping!" And thus everyone cheered and proved that this was not exactly a 'feared' gang of lowlifes.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes (part 2): Looks like Yuki has made some new friends, and in the words of Meryl (Trigun) "The birds of a feather have flocked together!" The party is starting; the villain is set, and Chichiri's close behind- what will happen next? *Realizes she is sounding like the batman announcer and shuts up. *  
  
(Please Read & Review!~) 


	11. Reunited! A night in BrimHottle

Disclaimer: Still don't own Fushigi Yuugi! Never will.  
  
Author's Notes: WOO HOO! I'm actually getting reviews! *does the happy dance* Thanks to all of you who take your time to review! This chapter has a bit of action, and some background on Kira.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't have drank so much," the thief, formerly known as Kage, who was now seemingly Yuki's top drinking buddy/competition, grumbled.  
  
"I did shee you trying to shhtop me!" Yuki poked Kage in the cheek, which proved how drunk she was because she was aiming for his chest. "Plush, I could let you out drink me!" Yuki hiccupped, and would have fallen over if Kage weren't already lugging her back towards the inn.  
  
The sun had set nearly an hour before they had started back from Amefuri's hideout, it was getting cooler outside and the streets were nearly clear of all traffic. Kira was walking in front of Kage and Yuki, mainly because Yuki wasn't really walking but being dragged down the street. They had been walking back for around twenty minutes now and they were almost back to the Inn.  
  
"How mush farther?" Yuki whined, and hiccupped.  
  
"Only a little bit, the Inn's right around that corner," Kira said as she pointed to the street-corner about five feet in front of them. Yuki started mumbling incoherent things, Kage tried to ignore her, which was rather hard considering she was leaning on him, and Kira sighed and stared up at the night sky.  
  
Kira looked up at the clouds and the rising moon, but something moving along one of the rooftops caught her eye. Kira stopped walking, and stared at the dark roof. A shadow ran along the roof, and jumped down onto a windowsill. Kira couldn't make out exactly what it was but it turned and stared directly at her with a pair of reflective gold eyes. It jumped down from the ledge, bounded off down a dark alley and didn't reappear.  
  
"Shouldn't we keep going?" Kage tapped Kira on the shoulder, and snapped her back to reality.  
  
"Uh, yeah right!" Kira smiled, and kept walking down the street.  
  
The three walked down the street and turned the corner, as they approached the inn they heard yelling and saw a man tumble out the door. Kira and Kage rushed towards the door, dragging Yuki behind. Kira was about to push through the door when someone opened it from inside and kicked her flat on her back.  
  
"Get back here you!" A gruff voice yelled from inside. The voice was cut off with a loud thud. The sound of many people fighting inside came through the door before it snapped shut.  
  
Kage stopped and stared at Kira who was lying flat on the ground, and in reasonable discomfort as a child maneuvered around her and attempted to use her as a shield. A large man burst through the door, only a second later and came to an abrupt halt as he spotted the child. He looked like he was about to pounce on Kira when the door was pushed open again, and an arm grabbed the fellow by the back of his shirt.  
  
"It is not polite to scare small children," A familiar voice spoke strongly and pulled the man back in.  
  
"Ka-ashuuki?" Yuki slurred as she hung off of Kage. Kage looked rather puzzled as he watched the large man disappear through the doors and the small child cling to Kira for dear life.  
  
"Tatara?" Kira tried to twist around to see his face, but he kept moving around in order to keep behind her. "What in the world is going on?"  
  
"There's that kid! He broke my statue!" A few men filed out of the building, and the sounds of fighting inside increased. Kira blinked, and Tatara ducked down behind her again. The group of men circled around Kira and Tatara with angry scowls on their faces.  
  
"Hey! Tha's not nice!" Kira looked over to her left and saw Kage with an expression that could only be described as confused and frightened with a hint of shock. Yuki was standing in a most intimidating stance, and had her costume's whip out and uncoiled. "You boysh better play nishe now!" Yuki hiccupped, and held up the whip in two hands. She pulled it taught for a moment and it snapped (not snapped in two,) rather loudly.  
  
"Oh no," Kira backed up towards the wall with a look of sheer horror on her face. "This is just like the time she got drunk at the Drama Department's Christmas party!" Kira covered Tatara's eyes, and backed further towards the wall. The angry men yelled something at Yuki, in Chinese, and ignored her threat.  
  
"Oh I shee how it is!" A twisted smile spread across her face and she cracked the whip on the road. "Naught boysh need shome dish-s-pline!" Yuki cackled, and Kira tried not to watch the carnage. There were screams, some in frequencies that only dogs could hear, there was terror, there was pleading, and Yuki was enjoying herself immensely.  
  
"Madam Mihori, might I request you stop?" Kagasuki was standing the doorway and motioning to the fleeing men who made up the majority of the group and the single man she was now whipping into submission.  
  
"Oh, shure, whatever you shay! You darling, darling boy." Yuki slurred, and stopped her cackling, she was still quite drunk but the beating she had given the gang had sobered her up just a tad. She stumbled forward, and stopped a few inches from Kagasuki. "Sho, are we going to drink shomethin or not?"  
  
"Personally I think you've had enough," Kira stood up, and tried to snap Kage out of his current state of shock.  
  
"Aaaw you're no fun." Yuki snickered and waved her hand limply at Kira.  
  
"I do believe I agree," Kagasuki backed up a step only to realize that Yuki was now firmly latched onto him.  
  
"Not to mention, you all need to meet Boss tomorrow to head out after that monster," Kage finally regained his composure, and spoke up as he began to walk back towards the hideout.  
  
"Boss?" Tatara looked up at Kira, and blinked.  
  
"Just a man who's going to help us save the town," Kira smiled, and Yuki gurgled something unintelligible into Kagasuki's arm. Tatara nodded, and held out his arm in a rather gentlemanly gesture, one that he obviously learned from Kagasuki during their brief time together. Kira laughed, took his arm, made a small curtsy motion, and they both walked into the inn with Kagasuki dragging Yuki in after them.  
  
The set of them retired back into Kira and Yuki's room and laid down to rest until the morning. The moon rose high in the sky, and bathed the world in a cool dim light. The clouds passed slowly over the sky, and grew dark with rain, the crickets quieted as a light mist of rain began to fall from the sky onto the dry desert ground. A cold breeze blew through the town, and the rain began to gently hit the windows of the inn.  
  
Yuki laid halfway hanging off the bed, sleeping so deeply that even an army couldn't have woken her up. Tatara was curled up on the second bed of the room next to the lightly snoring Kagasuki. Kira slept next to Yuki, but her sleep was far from peaceful. In her mind she remembered things that she hadn't thought of for a very long time.  
  
Kira dreamt she was walking along the road by her school, still clad in the Kurare costume, with her sword out. As she walked down the road the scenery changed from the city to a set of dark woods, and then her dream seemed to change. The colors became less bright, less vibrant, the sounds drifted far away, like echoes, and that's when she saw it.  
  
The dirt path she was walking through the forest on became speckled with stones, the number of stones increased until it was paved with them. The trees became scarcer, the birds began to chirp, the sky was a brilliant blue green, and down at the very end of the road there was a house. Her house.  
  
The walls were plastered over with stones to make it look quaint, the door was a deep green color, the windows had matching shutters, and the front had an unruly garden filled with wildflowers and some vegetables. It was just as she had remembered it. She stopped and took a long look at the house, until something bumped into her from behind. She turned and saw the little girl that had ran into her. The girl had short platinum blond hair, and was wearing a pair of denim overalls with a pink flower on the front pocket.  
  
"Don't just stand in the road like that! Mama will be mad!" The little girl stood up, and laughed. She began running again, towards the house, and stopped in front of the door. She kicked off her muddy pink shoes, and pushed the door open with both her hands. She skipped into the house without shutting the door and Kira started to walk slowly towards the house.  
  
"Kira, what have I told you about leaving the door open! And you are tracking mud all over my floors!" Kira froze as she heard the voice of a woman come from inside the house. The woman had a tender voice, and laughed as she scolded. "Take those cookies outside and wipe your feet next time!"  
  
"Yes Mama!" The little girl came skipping out the door carrying cookies in her hands, and laughed as she sat down on the sidewalk outside her house to eat.  
  
Kira stood there for a moment more and began to walk to the house, slowly at first, but she sped up into nearly a dead run as she neared the door. She pushed past it and ran around the corner. Her fabric wrapped feet made no sound against the hard wood floors. She ran down the main hall, dropping her sword, and everything she was carrying.  
  
"Mama!" She yelled and a thin stream of tears began to run down her cheeks. She stumbled and nearly fell as she turned the corner. She could hear her mother singing as she baked in the kitchen, Kira burst through the doors to the kitchen with a wide smile across her face.  
  
Her eyes widened, and she came to an abrupt halt. She felt a sharp pain as she was knocked to the floor, she tried desperately to back up but her feet only slid on the smooth wood floors. She looked up once more, her mother was nowhere to be seen, and towering over her was the monk from before, Chichiri. He drew back his staff, and swung down at her.  
  
Kira awoke with a start, had her sword been laying close enough to her she would have, no doubt, drawn it an sliced the first thing that moved. She was drenched with a cold sweat, and her head was throbbing. Kira looked around and saw the others sleeping away. She took a glance out the window; it couldn't be more than two in the morning. Kira took a deep breath and swung her feet out of bed, she grabbed a set of clothes out of the bag Jaki had packed and slipped them on.  
  
Kira sighed, and decided to go down to the common room for something strong to drink, or at the very least, some time to herself. She walked barefoot down the hall, some of the boards creaking under her feet. She came down the stairs and rather slowly, and walked into the common room.  
  
The room was lit with a few lanterns and on the far side of the room there was a fireplace. Surprisingly the room wasn't deserted at this hour. The innkeeper was chatting away with one of the five men sitting at the bar, there was a table of men playing poker, and a couple sitting by the fire arguing, apparently the woman wanted to smoke but the man was trying to talk her out of it.  
  
Kira walked over to the bar, and sat down on a stool. She was a good distance from the men and the bartender, but that was all right. She was at the far end of the bar and could feel the cold air from outside leaking in. Kira looked down at the bar, and sighed. The door opened, and the sounds of rain filled the room with a flood of cool air from outside. Kira shivered for a moment, but didn't really mind too much.  
  
"What can I get you?" The Innkeeper leaned over the bar and smiled at Kira.  
  
"Something warm, maybe not too strong." Kira sighed, and stared off into space. The Innkeeper went back to his conversation with the other men while he made Kira a drink. He was stopped as the bell on the far end of the bar rang.  
  
"What can I help you with, Sir?" The Innkeeper walked past Kira to help the man at the registry.  
  
"I'd like a room. It is rather late, no da."  
  
Kira would have jumped, but she didn't even recognize the voice. She was far too tired and too distracted with the memory of her mother. The Innkeeper registered the man, and he came to sit down at the bar. Kira sighed as she received her drink, and stared down at it.  
  
"A little early for a drink, no da?" Kira downed the drink in response, and sighed.  
  
"You shouldn't drink that so fast, its not good for you." The Innkeeper smiled at her, and she smiled back. Kira stood up, and sullenly walked back to the room to get some extra sleep.  
  
"What a night," The Innkeeper sighed, and took her glass away. Chichiri looked at him. "So what'll you be havin' then?"  
  
"Nothing. But have you seen a man with a strange sword, about this tall," Chichiri made a motion with his hand, " wearing what looks like a suit of bandages and a face-mask?"  
  
"Yeah, he was in here. Reserved a room I think." The Innkeeper scratched his head and thought back to earlier the day before. "Strangest thing was his name. Kira! What kind of name for a swordsman is that after all!" The Innkeeper talked to Chichiri for a long while, and Chichiri decided he'd better not stay the night. Instead he started traveling towards the south part of town to get the jump on 'the assassin.'  
  
Author's Notes (Part 2): Well, in the next chapter we'll have the 'Monster' that's attacking the southern area of town, a few surprises, and some more Senshi. .Personally I'm not sure how this chapter. 'Turned out'. I would appreciate any comments- reality checks- or anything else. ^^;;  
  
(Please Read & Review!~) 


	12. Royal Guardians Umiyame and Toroki

Disclaimer: I own a couple Fushigi Yuugi Manga. Does that count? . No. Okay.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to update. I tried to write this out.but I'd end up just sitting here for the longest time without anything. But I finally got it done! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! ^^ 3 This chapter has a bit of action, a few Seishuku (thanks for the correction Sanomi-), and a plot point! Hurrah!  
  
  
  
"Alright! Are we ready to go then?" Kira clapped her hands together, the fabric of her costume gloves dulling the sound quite a good deal.  
  
"Uhhh. Could you not talk to loud?" Yuki moaned as she tried rather hard to mount a black horse.  
  
"I told you, you shouldn't have drunken so much." Kage, who was mounted on another black horse, grabbed one of Yuki's arms as she tried to get into the saddle and pulled her up.  
  
It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining in the sky, the clouds had dispersed quite a good deal, and the desert heat had yet to set in. It was nearly eight o'clock in the morning when Amefuri and Kage had stopped by with a set of horses, where they got them no one knew. The whole group was gathered in front of the inn, half mounted on horseback, the other half was working on mounting. Kira was sitting high atop Kyuumu, Amefuri was next to her on his tall white and brown steed, Kage and Yuki were behind them mounted on two black horses and lastly came Tatara and Kagasuki on a dark brown horse that was curiously named 'Bill.'  
  
"We should head over to the Southern Granaries, that's where the monster is, supposedly." Kage motioned off to the south after he finished helping Yuki.  
  
"Very well then!" Amefuri looked ecstatic about going off to play the good guy. Tatara watched him with an expression of interest, and mocked his every motion.  
  
Kage sighed, and decided he had better lead the way. Amefuri had nearly no sense of direction and the others didn't seem to know their way around town. Kage pulled his horse forward and led the group down through the town; it was nearly half a day's ride to the southern granaries.  
  
While Kira and the gang traveled down the old dirt roads towards the South, they were unaware of the watcher that was cutting across country to get to the granaries first. It was a golden-cream colored cat with black spots across it and it ran like the wind. It cut through the tall grass of the small desert valley and leapt down the hills into the fields. It hopped over a crudely made fence and slowed down to a trot as it made its way around one of the set of five granaries. The cat opened its mouth and let out something between a growl and a roar as it trotted around the granary.  
  
"Toroki! Is that you?" A female voice yelled out as the cat approached the open area between the five storehouses. "Hurry up and tell me what you've seen!" She demanded, and there was a low cat like growl, which quickly transformed to the low growl of a teenage human male.  
  
"Well that's a fine 'how do you do.'" A boy with rather unruly blonde hair, that was at its tips a dark black and gray muttered as he walked around the side of the granary. "No 'Thank you, Dear Toroki.'" He grumbled, and dusted off his black pants and ripped up white tank top.  
  
"First of all, I ordered you back here nearly an hour ago. Secondly, you aren't cute enough to deserve a 'Dear.'" The woman set her brown leather-gloved hands on her hips, and shot him a look. She tapped her foot as she spoke, and her brown, heeled boots made a dull sound against the ground.  
  
"I'll have you know that plenty of women, back home, think I'm the best thing since chopsticks." He shook the index finger on his right hand at her and smirked. She gave him an un-amused look, and grabbed his finger in her left hand, she twisted it back, and he started to move back and shake her hand off. "Hey! Umiyame! That hurts! Ooow~!" He let out a cat- like cry and she let go of his finger. It was uninjured but he got the point.  
  
"Did you see the band of Thieves we're after?" Umiyame asked him, and glanced off at the road.  
  
"Yeah. but they have some other clowns with them," Toroki rubbed his finger and looked up at Umiyame. She cocked an eyebrow at him, and he explained. "One guy in bandages. like those 'Arabian' guys we saw that time, one guy was dressed like a Priest- white robe, blue trim and all, a kid, and a gorgeous gal in black leather.oh her legs went for miles." Toroki started to lose his train of thought, but Umiyame stepped on his sandaled foot and quickly snapped him out of it.  
  
"Which thieves are they with?" Umiyame asked in a rather monotonous tone.  
  
"Oh! Amefuri, and his ninja looking fellow." Toroki replied, and leaned over to rub his poor foot.  
  
"Right then." Umiyame looked off at the road and walked towards the right side of the granary complex. "Lets prepare for their arrival then."  
  
"Fine, fine." Toroki walked over towards the right side of the complex and began work on their trap.  
  
The sun rose high into the sky and the temperature in the valley rose quite considerably. Though it was still tolerable, it was rather warm outside. The group was riding at a relaxed pace along the dirt paths that led through the tall grass. Yuki had dropped back, allowing Amefuri and Kage to take the lead. Kira rode in the middle of the group, talking to Tatara all the way. It was nearly noon when they arrived at the top of a hill overlooking the granaries and fields.  
  
"Wow." Yuki managed to say as she looked out at the rows of plants that stretched all the way to the cliffs that surrounded the valley.  
  
"I can see why you want to protect this place from the Army." Kira looked over at Amefuri, and he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it is beautiful. Well, come on, let's go find that 'monster.'" Amefuri smiled back at Kira, and flicked the reigns on his horse. He rode forward and the others followed him rather quickly. They rode down the hill, and took the road that led towards the granary complex. There were quite a few fruit trees growing along the side of the road that provided a good deal of shade on this warn sunny day.  
  
Kira slowed down and admired the trees, allowing the others to pass her but not slow enough to leave her behind. She stared up at the lush green apple trees and smiled. There was a brief rustling in the branches, and for a moment she could have sworn she saw the black cat from last night. She flicked Kyuu's reigns and sped up a bit. She had a rather ominous feeling growing in the back of her mind but she quickly shrugged it off as they came in sight of the complex gates.  
  
The red wooden fence that surrounded the granary complex stretched down the road quite a ways. At its end it had a pair of long metal gates that had been painted to match the fence. They looked rather similar to the swinging gates at a horse stable or a ranch, but they were almost never closed. Today they were propped open with a pair of large white rocks that sat just off the road a bit.  
  
"That's strange." Amefuri slowed his horse as he passed through the gates.  
  
"What?" Yuki blinked at him and looked around the complex.  
  
"Those crates aren't supposed to be sitting in the middle of the circle like that." Kage pulled his horse to a slow stop as he passed the gates.  
  
Inside the gates, there was a large dirt circle, around which the set of five granaries had been built. There were five separate gates behind each of them that led off into the adjacent fields, most of them were opened during this time of year but they all appeared to be tied shut today. In the center of the dirt circle there were seven crates, stacked in a sloppy pyramid shape.  
  
The group rode into the circle, and came to an uneasy stop. Kyuu seemed rather reluctant to let Kira off inside the complex, but she dismounted despite his protests. The others hopped off their horses and began to look around. It was eerily quiet here, there weren't any birds singing and the only sound was that of the wind passing through the fields of grain and leaves of the trees. The only sound until the gates behind them slammed. Everyone jumped when they heard the loud metal clang of the gates as they shut rather abruptly.  
  
"Something's not quite right about this." Kage muttered under his breath and drew a curved knife out of a hidden sheath in his shirt. Yuki saw Kage's apprehension and she drew out her whip. Kira drew her Samshir, and both she and Kagasuki stepped in front of Tatara.  
  
"Indeed, something is most definitely not right!" A female voice yelled at them, and all eyes shot up to the roof of the closest granary.  
  
Standing on the roof of the building, were two people. A woman with long turquoise hair, wearing a brown leather tank top that resembled armor, gloves, loose white pants that were tucked into knee-high heeled brown leather boots. The second was a teenage boy with blonde hair that was dark grey to black at its tips. He was dressed in a loose, dusty, white ripped tank top with a pair of loose black pants and sandals.  
  
"The very fact that the we would be sent to deal with you filthy thieves is not right!" She addressed them in a rather loud, commanding voice.  
  
"Truly, we will take care of you and your accomplices too!" The teenage boy stood up and addressed them in a far less intimidating manner.  
  
"Just who are you people? Are you the 'monsters' that have been terrorizing villagers?" Amefuri yelled up at them, and the woman looked at her partner.  
  
"You- idiot." She growled in monotone, and smacked him. "I told you not to interrogate villagers for information!" He swayed on the rooftop for a moment and looked like he was about to fall off, but in a show of rather amazing balance he caught himself and looked at his partner sheepishly.  
  
"But, Umiyame, you told me to gather information." He whined, and took a step away from her.  
  
"Never mind Toroki! I'll deal with you later. For now, get them!" She sighed, and pointed at Amefuri.  
  
"Yes Maam." Toroki responded, and jumped off the roof of the building, landing gracefully on the crate at the top of the pyramid. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Toroki said, and pushed some of his hair back with his hand.  
  
"Unless I'm mistaken, its five against two." Amefuri smiled, and put his hands on his hips. "But if you really want to have a go, I guess we can't deny you." Amefuri smirked, and pulled out a weapon that looked a good deal like a nightstick.  
  
"Yes, but I doubt any of you have skills enough to catch me!" Toroki smiled, and a gust of wind blew through the complex, tossing dust and straw into the air.  
  
"Where is he?" Yuki yelled, as she waved her hands in front of her face in an attempt to clear the cloud of dust.  
  
"I don't know!" Kage yelled back, he sounded like he was nearly on top of the crates, and everyone held their weapons ready.  
  
Kira pulled her facemask up to help keep from breathing in the dust, and took a cautious step forward. She had her Samshir out and ready to slice, but she couldn't see anything in this dust and the wind was making it incredibly difficult to hear. She spun around as she heard a cracking noise behind her, but nothing was there. There was a long tense silence and then they heard Kyuu neigh.  
  
There was the sound of quite a bit of commotion near the horses, and a cat like growl. Kyuu must have reared and kicked something, because whatever was there came tumbling towards Kira. The creature stood up, and let out a hiss as it stared at Kira. There was a cracking noise and the creature was dragged off towards the crates. As the dust cleared Kira laughed at what she saw.  
  
Yuki was standing on the second step, holding her whip tight in her hands, and half tangled, half wrapped up in the other end of the whip was what looked like a cheetah. Kage was looking around rather impatiently, waiting for the teenage boy to attack them, and Amefuri seemed to be having a staring contest with the woman on the roof.  
  
"Toroki, you blasted fool! Why did you attack the horse?" The woman yelled down at the cheetah, and the cat let out a rather pathetic meowing sound. There was a popping sound and a small cloud of smoke surrounded the cheetah, the smoke quickly dissipated and instead the teenage boy was lying there hopelessly caught up in Yuki's whip.  
  
"It's not my fault. I thought it was the guy in the robes." He whined, and tried to get Yuki's whip off, but he failed miserably.  
  
"You are a disappointment as a Royal Guardian." Umiyame rubbed her temples and gave Toroki a look.  
  
"You're Royal Guardians of Byakko Palace then?" Amefuri asked, but his tone was more like a statement.  
  
"Indeed. And we were ordered here to stop a band of unruly thieves, but it seems we'll have to try again when we are more prepared." Umiyame glared at Toroki as she poke, and muttered something like 'Damn trainees,' under her breath.  
  
"We will meet again, have no fear of that!" Umiyame pulled out a small bag, and threw it down to the ground. It exploded with a flash of light, and a good deal of smoke. When the smoke had cleared both she and Toroki were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Well, that was. anti-climactic." Yuki stared at her whip as she rolled it back up, and everyone else looked like they agreed.  
  
"Looks to me like we're going to have to go to Byakko Palace and speak to the Emperor himself then." Kira said as she sheathed her Samshir, and checked the horses.  
  
"Why?" Yuki looked at her like she was rather insane.  
  
"Well, the Emperor doesn't seem to be paying too much attention to these people. So we have to go 'converse' with him over it." Kira smiled, and patted Kyuu on his neck. Yuki knew that look, and smirked. The others looked a tad confused until they came to the realization of what Kira's 'conversing' must involve. Everyone smiled, and jogged over to their horses.  
  
"Well then.Onward to Byakko Palace!" Amefuri mounted his horse, and everyone cheered.  
  
Author's Notes (Part 2): Well, Umiyame and Toroki remind me of Team Rocket.I wonder why. But it looks like the plot is actually moving! *Gasp*  
  
(Please Read & Review!~) 


	13. Isu the Wind, Enemies of the Red Army

Disclaimer: Oh my-gosh, I actually own all the characters in this chapter! *falls over* This is a rare occurrence. Just to make sure though, I don't own any original Fushigi Yuugi!  
  
Author's Notes: Well this update may be shorter than normal and it did take a long time to post, but I've been rather busy with school and such other things. Wow. even the author's notes are short- *gasp* Well enjoy the chapter, and please review!  
  
  
  
"It's a shame that we have to leave so soon after finding this place." Kira sat on the hot sand near the cliffs and looked down at BrimHottle and the bamboo forest. "Don't you agree?" She glanced over to the person sitting next to her.  
  
"A shame." Tatara looked up at Kira and then back down at the valley.  
  
"Well, I'm sure we can always come back." Kira smiled, and stood up. "Come on, let's go get some food before everyone finished and decides to leave." She held out her hand, and Tatara took it.  
  
It was nearly five o'clock; the group had left BrimHottle with enough provisions to last nearly two weeks worth of travel across the desert. The group appeared to be growing as they traveled along. Everything had begun with only Kira and Yuki, each lighthearted teenager who wanted to have an adventure. However, it seemed their party was ever growing; first they gained Kagasuki, a mysterious man with a flute, and Tatara, the son of the man that saved Kira's life. Then, as fate would have it, they met Amefuri who began as their enemy and became as their ally and with him came Kage a rather intelligent young man with a love of dark clothes. Together they had met and determined a common enemy worth fighting against.  
  
"Hey, I saved you both some food," Yuki smiled at Kira and Tatara as they came meandering back. "Which was by no means an easy task, with these vultures around." She finished and shot a look at Amefuri, Kage, and Kagasuki who were starting on their second plate, trying to finish off all that they had cooked.  
  
"What can we say, we like food!" Amefuri protested and stuffed a fork- full of food into his mouth.  
  
"Their male, remember?" Kira commented to Yuki quietly as she and Tatara sat down.  
  
"Ah yes," Yuki nodded and they both snickered before eating their food while engaged in a rather quiet conversation about Jaki and Nu-ko (which won't be posted here. for well its lack of importance).  
  
After everyone had finished, they packed up and began their long trek across the desert. They rode at a rather leisurely pace while the moon rose above the desert, casting a blue light over everything. The entire group, with the exception of Tatara was exhausted after a few hours of riding. By the coming of dawn each of them nearly fell from their saddles. They stopped under the shade of a large rock formation and slept for the majority of the day, that is until they were rudely awoken.  
  
"Hut! Hut!" A woman knelt down onto the sands and removed the hood from the hawk clinging to her gloved left hand. She moved her left arm upward in one swift motion and the hawk took flight. "Hut!" She called to it and whistled an even note for a few seconds.  
  
The hawk beat its wings furiously in the desert heat and circled high in the sky while it waited for its master's next command. It called in the air as it circled. The woman dropped her left arm and pointed to the rock formation that laid a length just farther than one hundred meters away. The Hawk turned nearly in a rolling motion and flew off towards the formation at a mediocre speed. It circled around the rock formation and landed on one of the lowest rocks half covered in shade from the hot sun.  
  
The bird turned its head to the side a bit and twittered as it stared at the sleeping group of people and their animals. It hopped down onto the sand and jumped towards them, it searched around them and picked up a piece of blue fabric that fell out of Kira's costume. It held the choker in its beak and flapped its wings lifting it off the ground and into the air. Its flew swiftly back to its master, passing once over her head and dropping the blue choker.  
  
"Hut!" She called as she caught the choker. She pulled it taught and read the name 'Nu Kwa' that was embroidered on it. The hawk flew down and she held out her gloved arm, the hawk attached itself and she stood up. She made a clicking noise and her hawk lifted off her arm again, but this time it flew off in the opposite direction than before.  
  
"It looks like we have some company." She smiled, and held her hand up to shade her eyes while she waited for the rest of her group to arrive.  
  
The sun rose to high noon and the hawk flew over her head once more. It let out a high-pitched call and the woman held up her arm. It landed and she hooded the small creature. She made a few clicking noises to it and turned as a group of men riding atop camels came over a sand dune not fifty feet from her. They rode up and pulled their camels to a halt beside her.  
  
"What is it, Red Army?" The first of the men dismounted his horse. He was dressed in a pair of dusty pants made out of a thin white material with a vest of the same rather than a shirt. He had long dark hair, tied back in a braid, and a rich tan rather than the pale skin of most villagers.  
  
"No, better." The woman stood up from her kneeling position, she was head and shoulders above the man. She tossed the choker up into the air and the man caught it as a reflex.  
  
"Better?" He asked and then took a look at the rather expensive looking piece of jewelry. Behind him a group of men and women riding camels, nearly twenty by the looks of them, massed and one rode forward.  
  
"Orders?" He asked and pulled back the reigns of his beast to prevent it from stepping forward any farther.  
  
"Everyone on foot," The man began and the woman lifted her right arm to point at the rock formation. "The rock formation, just off there."  
  
"We capture and question them and if they work for our enemies we kill them; in that order." The woman lowered her right arm and the people behind her dismounted. She stepped forward and began to slide down the sand dune, the others followed at a much swifter pace.  
  
The band of men and women in light fluttery garb walked up behind the rock formation silently. The woman and man she had spoken with stood back near the camels and watched as the group broke into pieces and moved over, and around the rocks. There was a still moment as the large group surrounded Kira's small band. A few members of the gang drew their blades out with a click and swish as the held it back, the rest waited in silence for the signal.  
  
The tall woman who stood back with the hawk let out a loud long whistle, not a moment after the note ended the group converged on Kira and the others. They grabbed them, waking them rather harshly and tied them before they knew what happened. There was much yelling as the group gagged each of them and carried them back out over the sand. The woman yelled at them as they took the bound captives and laid them onto the camels, two of the men in the back stopped and retrieved the horses.  
  
"Boss." The longhaired man mounted his camel and held out his hand to aid the tall woman in mounting. She waved off his hand and mounted the camel.  
  
"Hut!" She lifted the hood off her hawk and it took off, flying over the sand towards its home. She flicked the camel's reigns and it took off running after the hawk, the entire camel-mounted group followed behind her, Kira and tied up friends as well.  
  
The camels slowed as they climbed up a rather high dune that sheltered a small camp. There were a series of tents and nomadic huts constructed in a circle around what looked like a bonfire pit. The whole camp lay in shadow for most of the day because of its position in the sunken sands.  
  
The group rode down into the camp and Kira's group was taken from the main body of the camp to a large white hut on the north side of the bonfire pit. Their horses were taken off with the camels, and due to his massive resistance Kyuumu was restrained to a pair of wooden stakes.  
  
"Madam Tokaki, the prisoners have been taken to the main tent." A woman dressed in something fashioned similar to armor walked up to the longhaired man and the tall woman as they dismounted. "Isu landed in your hut just before your arrival."  
  
"Right." Tokaki, the tall woman, nodded to her and began to walk towards the bonfire pit where a pair of men were setting up a fire.  
  
"What are we going to do with them?" The longhaired man asked as he walked behind Tokaki. "Shall I assign the guards to question them?"  
  
"Not just yet Jou." Tokaki crossed her arms in front of her chest and watched as a small fire started up in the pit. "I'll question them personally."  
  
  
  
Author's Notes (Part Two): Well, I may be introducing quite a few people, but bear with me please. I want to try to get through introducing the main body of characters before I send them off on an important quest!  
  
Read and Review Yall! 


	14. Tokaki, the Heart of Sand

Disclaimer: Let me check. Nope still don't own the rights to Fushigi Yuugi. Dang shame.  
  
Author's Notes: Wheee Action packed.errr action! No, not this chapter, this is all dialogue and some questioning.  
  
A special thanks to all of you who review-  
  
  
  
  
  
"By Byakko, what have we done to deserve this?" Kage asked as he sat tied to a pole in the largest hut.  
  
"Oh shut up and help me untie this!" Amefuri, who was tied to the same pole as Kage and Kagasuki struggled to untie the ropes before anyone came into the tent to check on them.  
  
"We're doomed.." Kage muttered and Amefuri shot him a glare. There was a muffled cry from the other side of the room where Kira, Yuki, and Tatara were tied to a pole.  
  
"Why are we doomed?" Kira managed to say as she spit out the piece of fabric they had gagged her with.  
  
"We've been taken captive by the Sands Gang." Kagasuki said, being the only informative one out of the bunch.  
  
"Shut up! I can't hear you!" Amefuri almost sang in an attempt to deny reality.  
  
"We're so very doomed." Kage muttered and Amefuri growled at him.  
  
"Just what is so bad about the 'Sands Gang?'" Yuki spat out her gag and blinked at the rather neurotic looking group of men.  
  
"You don't know! How could you not know?" Amefuri yelled back at them in his rather frenzied state.  
  
"Supposedly it's their leader that is the reason for their reputation." Kagasuki said and tried to remember what he could about their leader.  
  
"Tokaki, The Heart of Sand." Kage sighed and began explaining. "She came out of a far off land, some city called Cairo. She just appeared out of nowhere and took command of several bandit gangs. She taught them how to fight, survive in the desert, everything she knew!" Kage leaned forward and sighed. "What's worse is I've heard talk about her having special abilities."  
  
"You mean like that cheetah guy we beat up?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Well, I guess. But that fellow, Toroki wasn't dangerous. Tokaki is." Kage sighed and Amefuri began attempting to chew through the rope.  
  
"Hey." Yuki said as she elbowed Kira. She motioned her head over towards a table just a few feet from them on which were laying all their weapons.  
  
"How do we reach it?" Kira whispered back through her facemask.  
  
"You don't."  
  
Everybody immediately looked over at the woman who had just walked into the tent. She stood at nearly six feet, easily as tall as Kagasuki, her shoulder length dark brown hair laid straight and flat along her dark tan skin. She took a thick leather glove off her arm as she walked between the two bound groups and she set it on the table. She turned around after dropping her glove on the table and looked between the two groups.  
  
".It's...It's." Amefuri stuttered as he stared at her.  
  
"Tokaki." She finished for him and walked over to examine the group of men. She circled around them once and stood facing them for a while. "You look rather harmless. And none of you rich nor handsome enough to gain a wealthy girlfriend." She said and twisted the 'Nu Kwa' choker between her fingers. "Perhaps you. but you're a tad old." She commented rather smoothly as she motioned to Kagasuki.  
  
"My charm!" Kira yelled as she spotted the choker in Tokaki's hands.  
  
"You?" Tokaki turned around and stared at Kira. She took on a surprised and rather amused expression as she examined Kira. "A small boy like you?" She snickered and Kira shot her a look that nearly screamed 'Rambo.' "Well, no matter." Tokaki tossed the choker into the air; it landed on the table near the weapons.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Kira demanded and Tokaki sent her a snide look.  
  
"Ah, first we need to know who you are and just why you were trying to sneak across the desert." Tokaki smiled and everyone looked at each other. "Why not just take the main road and avoid dangerous people like me?"  
  
"We wouldn't tell you even if you tortured us!" Amefuri appeared to have found his backbone in the last few minutes.  
  
"Really?" Tokaki nearly laughed and shot him a look. "It might be interesting to see if you're lying." Amefuri paled as he watched her smile.  
  
"We are traveling to the Palace of the Byakko Emperor." Kira said rather flatly and glared daggers at Tokaki.  
  
"For what purpose?" Tokaki turned to face Kira yet kept her current expression.  
  
"That is none of your concern."  
  
Tokaki frowned and walked up to Kira. She towered over her for a moment and narrowed her eyes. There was a long silence as the two glared at each other. "You do not fear me." Tokaki finally said and broke eye contact with Kira. "I know no guard of the Red Tyrant that can hold my gaze for long. Who are you?" She took a step back and looked down at Kira.  
  
"I am Kurare, the Desert Wind." Kira replied and looked up as she took on a rather intimidating air and became Kurare. "Know my name and behold. For I am the Son of Destiny."  
  
"Kurare, the Desert Wind." Tokaki stared at her and she seemed unfazed by the 'Son of Destiny' add on. "How strange we should meet. For I am known among my own as Tokaki, the Heart of Sand." Tokaki took another step back and smiled a tad less eerily than before.  
  
"I have heard of you, Kurare. You lead a peasant revolt against a faction of the Red Army, and attacked the Emperor's own carriage. Am I leaving anything out?" She turned her back to Kira and seemed to be contemplating something.  
  
"Uh huh! Prince helped beat up these mean people. One of them turned into a big kitty and the other lady yelled from the roof of the barn." Tatara spoke up while all the other men in the group were too intimidated to make a peep.  
  
"Really?" Tokaki turned around and looked down at Tatara. She took a step past the glaring Kira and kneeled down beside the small boy. She smiled and put her head in her hands. "Did the big kitty have spots and look really skinny?"  
  
"Uh huh. He got caught in her whip and the other lady yelled at him." Tatara nodded and made a motion towards Yuki.  
  
"Really, you all defeated Toroki and Umiyame." Tokaki stood up and looked at the group. "I'm mildly impressed. "But what impresses me more is you have another member who's not frightened by me."  
  
"Why should we be scared? You're just tall. and you got a bad sun burn." Tatara looked up at her and blinked.  
  
"Well, a bit more than that little one." Tokaki smiled at Tatara and walked back over towards the table. "I'm positive none of you know why I am called the Heart of Sand. I believe I will enlighten you." She looked over at the glaring Kira and the overly cheerful Tatara.  
  
"You see, my name used to be Abana Sutiyja, I was a high ranking member of the Army. However my country didn't know how to run an army, I was appalled by their constant blunders and defected." Tokaki glanced at all of them as she spoke.  
  
"What's defmecmed?" Tatara asked and stumbled with the words.  
  
"It means I left." Tokaki paused in her story to answer his question then started up again. "My superior challenged me to a fight, claiming I was a coward. During the fight I was burned, though I defeated him I still have a scar. When I came here a man saw and recognized the scar on my side." Tokaki paused and pushed down a thick leather belt she had wrapped around her waist displaying a dark colored scar perfectly shaped in the form of Chinese symbols. "Tokaki he said it meant I was chosen, though he told me not for what."  
  
"Hey, I've got one of those too!" Tatara interrupted her yet again and she raised an eyebrow at him. "That's how they named me too, see?" Tatara held up his bare right foot and surely enough on its underside was a black symbol.  
  
"Strange." Tokaki stared at the boy's foot for a moment and fell silent. She then laughed, startling everyone and nearly giving poor Amefuri a heart attack. "It seems we have captured the wrong people. No members of the Red Army nor Guard would take such care of such an adorable child." Tokaki whistled rather loudly and a pair of bandits came though the doors.  
  
"Untie them. They are our friends for now." She ordered and the guards did so.  
  
Author's Notes (Part 2): New allies! For now. The next couple chapters should be very interesting! The actual quest might be starting soon!  
  
"So, just how many of you were planning on reading the chapter and just leaving without reviewing?" Tokaki appeared magically behind author with Tatara and Kira. There was a long pause while the characters waited for the reader to answer.  
  
"Right, sure you were going to review." Kira blinked and grumbled.  
  
"Right, review!" Tatara cheered and missed all the sarcasm. 


	15. Of Seishi and Plotting

Author's Notes: Officially this is the shortest chapter yet, I apologize for that. The next chapter will be back to normal (if not larger) size. Not to mention the next chapter is where the actual Fushigi Yuugi characters play large parts. Huzzah!  
  
  
  
"It isn't a bad concept." Tokaki leaned back away from the table and leaned her head into her right hand. The two were alone, from outside came the sounds of a fire and much merriment.  
  
"Then you'll aid us?" Kira watched Tokaki from across the table in a tent that probably passed for a makeshift war-room.  
  
"It will never work, even with the Seishi you possess." Tokaki met Kira's eyes with an unchanging expression.  
  
"Seishi?"  
  
"Those possessed of a symbol. All of your team save you, the woman, and the ninja are seishi." Tokaki answered in a grave tone.  
  
"Why would that matter?" Kira cocked an eyebrow and stared at Tokaki.  
  
"I suppose asking whether you knew why or not would be redundant. Seishi are warriors under the four gods, the marks they bear give them powers beyond mortal men." Tokaki's expression changed from grave to astounded.  
  
"I do not possess any of them."  
  
"Why weren't you surprised when I told you of their powers?"  
  
"Far stranger things have happened to me in my life, people bearing symbols and having supernatural powers is rather low on the weird-stuff meter."  
  
"I see. But even me being without knowledge of their powers, I know your plan will fail."  
  
"Then you will not help us." Kira stood from the chair she was seated at, only to be stopped by Tokaki setting her and on Kira's shoulder.  
  
"I never said that. But you will need to change your plan if you intend on breaking into Byakko Palace." Tokaki smirked and motioned for Kira to sit back down.  
  
"What must we do?" Kira asked as she sat back in the chair.  
  
"First, we must disguise you all." Tokaki began to devise a plan with Kira. In the end the two had woven a near perfect plan to infiltrate the Palace and avoid capture. The plan would take action in only two days, and in two days the journey of Kira and Yuki would change drastically.  
  
Author's Notes (Part 2): I know it's short, Review anyways? 


	16. The Palace City, Cairou

Disclaimer: Yes yes, I own nothing. NOTHING. Bahahaha.  
  
Author's Notes: Wheee, finally the Chinese! No time for A/N, so yeah wheeee!~  
  
  
  
"Alright, do you understand the plan Tatara?" Kira asked. She was adjusting her new costume in front of a rather poor and dirtied mirror that was attached to the back of a wagon in front of them.  
  
"Uh huh." Tatara nodded, he didn't have to wear a costume because none of the 'bad-guys' knew what he looked like. "All except the part about the things."  
  
"The part about the things?" Kira looked down at the little boy. "Which things?"  
  
"Why do we have to break up? Why are we with these people? Why are you dressed funny?" Tatara counted the reasons on his fingers, and though Kira was downtrodden that Tatara had not listened to a word she said Tatara couldn't be blamed.  
  
"Okay, I'll start again." Kira took a deep breath and decided to answer the questions in order.  
  
"First, we broke up the group because the guards and army people will be looking for a group with an older man, a ninja, a woman in black and so forth. If we go separately then we should all get into the Palace." Kira looked down and Tatara nodded signifying that he understood.  
  
"Second of all, these people are traveling entertainers. They will all be admitted without any questions into the outer area of the Palace."  
  
"Outer area?" Tatara interrupted with his question.  
  
"Well, it's sort of like a small town inside the palace walls. Then there's another wall that goes around the palace building itself." Kira answered the boy's question before she went back to explaining.  
  
"If we go with them then we'll get in easily. Understand?" Tatara nodded and Kira continued with the final question.  
  
"I'm dressed like this because they'd recognize me if I dressed up like normal." Kira motioned to her rather filmy light outfit. "Besides, don't I look pretty?"  
  
"Yup Prince." Tatara nodded and Kira shook her head. Apparently Tatara didn't have a grasp on gender significance in titles, but it didn't really matter that much.  
  
The sun rose over the straight road that led through the desert to the palace. The road wasn't paved though in the place of cement the sands had been cleared away and the road had been carved into the sandstone. Because of the storms that occurred rather frequently in this part of China the sands were secured by a system of knotted ropes, on the plus side though the stability of the sands allowed a thin and small ribbons of grass to grow beside the roads and obscured the ropes.  
  
Kira and Tatara traveled along near the middle of a caravan of performers. It felt rather strange for the two to be separate from the group, but the plan demanded that they go in pairs rather than in large numbers. Yuki would be traveling with Kage and a group of messengers later in the day. The others wouldn't arrive until the end of the plan a few hours after sunset.  
  
Kira was worried about the plan though, even though her new costume hid her well. She was clad in something akin to a belly dancer's costume though it had been given some form of encircling jewelry that wrapped around her stomach. Tokaki had been careful in choosing the costume, making sure it had no items that would hinder stealth. Kira couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all though, everyone save Yuki, Kagasuki, and Tatara thought she was a man. When Tokaki gave her the costume, Kira had a sneaking suspicion she knew until she made an interesting comment. 'Put it on later, I don't want to see any skinny men in dresses today.'  
  
Kira walked along in her rather ironic costume her Samshir fastened to a belt around her waist, that was the one piece of Kurare that Kira insisted on having around at all times.  
  
The landscape and architecture slowly changed as they walked down the road towards the palace. It seemed the strange land they'd been wandering through had been rather more influenced by the Arab and Middle-eastern countries up until now. The deeper into the country they got the more Chinese everything became. Houses changed style, clothing, signs; everything became more and more oriental though that was to be expected while in the Orient.  
  
When the group reached the outer gates of the Palace City, the culture of the country seemed to contrast like night and day. The Palace City was as classically Chinese as one could get, the roofs were all covered in red shingles, the ends curved upward to help direct the rain. The streets were paves with cut stone bricks, the buildings a brilliant white with green and gold; in fact the city was painted a myriad of colors and covered in depictions of tigers and cranes. The most striking of anything in the city was the inner walls that surrounded the Palace on one end and the Temple of Byakko on the other.  
  
The walls were nearly fifteen feet high, the first five feet made of normal stone painted over in a deep blue. The next five were of carved marble, sculpted by the hands of hundreds of artisans to depict powerful tigers, graceful cats, delicate goldfish, and swans surrounded by lotus blossoms. The final five feet were made from bamboo that had been grown into a box woven shape. The gates that broke the wall only twice were massive, carved from cherry wood it seemed, and lacquered a deep brilliant red.  
  
"Wow." Tatara stopped on the side of the street and stared at the walls.  
  
"Yeah." Kira stood beside him and stared up at the defensive artwork that was the inner walls.  
  
"What do they look like on the other side?"  
  
"I'd like to know that Tatara, I really would." Kira nodded and noticed that the caravan had nearly passed them by completely. "We'd better catch up!" Kira took Tatara's hand and they walked away from the walls after the caravan.  
  
It was still rather early in the morning and the majority of the city was covered in a light cool mist that normally came with morning. Everyone seemed to wake up rather briskly and just as the caravan reached the area set aside for them by the emperor the streets sprung to life with merchants, pedestrians and a few people driving horse drawn carts. Everyone in the city was happy but they all kept off the street that led in front of the inner wall.  
  
Kira noticed this and thought it quite odd, but then so did another person not too far away.  
  
"Hmmm." Chichiri looked out of one of the wooden framed palace windows and noticed the locals' avoidance of the street next to the wall.  
  
"What's up?" Tasuki stopped next to Chichiri as he walked down the palace hall.  
  
"That road, no da." Chichiri looked over at Tasuki who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, and?" Tasuki said and blinked.  
  
"Nobody's walking on it."  
  
"Hey yeah, maybe they just repaved it?" Tasuki suggested and looked out at the road.  
  
"It's paved with stones, no da." Chichiri replied and Tasuki shrugged.  
  
"Well then, beats me." Tasuki sighed and went back to walking around the palace.  
  
Chichiri looked out the window for a few more minutes and saw a rather odd sight. A pair of kids were playing some sort of game that involved kicking a ball back and forth. One of them kicked the ball a tad too hard and it rolled out onto the empty street. They both ran after it but stopped abruptly as they came to the edge of the empty street. One of them was about to step out onto the street to get the ball and subsequently set Chichiri's mind at ease but just before the little boy managed a step out onto the road a woman that had been walking by dropped her groceries and grabbed the boy by the arm. Chichiri watched in mild awe and with growing curiosity as the woman, who surely was in no way related to the boy, scolded him and gave him some money to buy a new ball.  
  
"Very strange." Chichiri said quietly to himself and walked down the hall towards the stairs. He was quite compelled to investigate this strange occurrence.  
  
Chichiri chose to exit the palace using the servants' entrance, which faced towards the festival grounds rather than the main gate that the main road through town met. He looked around at the Caravan of performers as they unloaded and prepared for the festivities that were soon to happen. Chichiri wandered through the seemingly endless maze of wagons, tents and boxes until he finally bumped into (or more like was bumped into by) a small boy.  
  
"Huh?" Tatara looked up at the tall monk he'd run into while carrying some boxes for one of the ladies. 


	17. Any Volunteers?

Disclaimer: . Do I still need one of these?  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry about the delays between chapters! I've got so much work at school, it's not right. But, yare yare. I will continue! Be it though pouring sarcasm, raging flames, or the dead of a black-out.  
  
Oh my gosh.x.X Fourty Reviews? I wasn't expecting more than fifteen or so for this. but wow! Thanks to everyone who reviews! You all rule. Keep doing what you do.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, can you help me find the way out of here?" Chichiri knelt down beside the small boy and smiled. " I'm actually quite lost." Chichiri laughed and stared at Tatara.  
  
"I don't know the way out." Tatara set the boxes he'd been carrying down and thought for a minute. "But I know Prince does!"  
  
"Prince?" Chichiri gave the boy a strange look but smiled as the boy took his hand and led him through the maze to a set of tents.  
  
"Pu-rin-su!" Tatara called out, and there was some obvious movement in one of the tents.  
  
"Tatara!" Kira yelled in a singsong voice before she stepped out of the tent. "Did you run those boxes already?"  
  
"Prince." Chichiri thought for a moment and chuckled. 'He's young; perhaps he can't pronounce her name correctly. Purin, that must be it.' Chichiri thought to himself.  
  
"Ouh." Tatara remembered the boxes and blinked as he heard Kira laugh.  
  
"You got distracted?" Kira asked as she stepped out of the tent in her full costume, veil, sword, and all. Kira looked at Tatara, and her blood ran cold as she saw who was with him.  
  
"He's lost." Tatara said and pointed at Chichiri.  
  
"I see." Kira said and took a cautious step towards the two.  
  
"Huh. Pardon me Maam, but have we met somewhere before?" Chichiri asked and tried to place where he could have met the woman before. She seemed so familiar.  
  
"I don't think so." Kira said calmly though on the inside she was saying her prayers. "Well, if you want to get out of our little labyrinth just walk that way as far as it goes and turn left." Kira motioned off at the wagons hoping to direct the attention away from her.  
  
"Oh is that all?" Chichiri asked in a cheery voice and turned to thank the eerily familiar woman. He blinked as he turned around, it seemed she'd disappeared. "What?" Chichiri looked around; there was no sign of either the familiar woman or the little boy. He took a few steps back and walked off towards the wagons she'd motioned to.  
  
As he walked off, Kira poked her head out from behind a nearby tent. She let out a breath she'd been holding and looked down at the confused Tatara.  
  
"Why'd you run? He was nice." Tatara said and blinked.  
  
"Uh." Kira didn't particularly want to lie to Tatara, but knowing him he'd probably walk up to the monk and ask if he really attacked Prince Kurare. "You're not supposed to talk to strangers." Kira said and smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh. Alright." Tatara immediately took her word for law without even a second thought or doubt. "I'm gonna go find the boxes." Tatara laughed and went off in search of the boxes he'd left behind.  
  
"Okay." Kira blinked, rather astonished that Tatara trusted her enough to simply accept things with no reasoning. "Uh, right! I should go follow that monk, he could foul up the plan."  
  
With that Kira speedily walked off in pursuit of the monk, Chichiri. After filing through the twisted maze of carts and wagons Kira managed to slip into the crowd of pedestrians that walked along the sidewalk that met the edge of the empty street. She tried to be inconspicuous, but her Arabian style belly dancer's costume didn't bled well with the Chinese dress of the locals (not to mention she was rather tall and stuck out). However, that wasn't really a problem because there were enough people that she could easily lose someone (though that in itself was a problem).  
  
"Where'd he go?" Kira stopped walking and stood up on her tiptoes and looked above the crowd as well as she could. "There he is!" She exclaimed quietly.  
  
Chichiri was standing on the sidewalk corner, across the street that met the empty one perpendicularly. He was examining the way people avoided the street and looked quite tempted to stop someone and ask.  
  
"Hmm." Chichiri looked down at the street. The stones looked normal enough, perfectly stable, didn't particularly seem cursed.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, you don't want to go out there."  
  
Chichiri turned around and 'blinked.' The same woman that had reprimanded the child who very nearly crossed the street for his ball was standing next to him and looked quite serious.  
  
"May I ask why?" Chichiri smiled at the woman, unaware that just twenty feet away Kira was spying on him.  
  
"You don't know?" The woman looked rather surprised, and then glanced around nervously. "I'm sorry, I'd rather not say it aloud." She bowed once and walked off swiftly in the other direction.  
  
Chichiri watched her walk off and stood at the corner of the street looking quite puzzled. He looked down over his shoulder at the road and decided to simply ask the Emperor later during the festival. The festival, also, seemed to be a matter lacking in knowledge. Everyone seemed so jubilant, but they would become instantly silent and change the subject. There was something strange going on in this city.  
  
The sun dimmed over the city, and as the sun dipped down past the horizon and faded from sight a sea of brightly colored paper lanterns lit up and cast a warming and festive glow onto the clean white streets of Cairou. Hundreds of the cities residents be they of any class of wealth or lacking, wandered out into the streets in search of the scattered festival booths that had been set up only a few hours ago by the caravan of entertainers.  
  
The moon rose just above the white towers of the Palace and bathed the colorfully lit streets in a silver light. Everyone rejoiced, feasted, and many began to file out towards the large area where the caravan was set up. Off to the right of all the wagons and carts there was a stage, assembled by the entertainers, and all night they'd be playing spectacular shows to dazzle and amaze the locals.  
  
"I wonder what the show is about, no da." Chichiri commented to Tasuki and Hotohori.  
  
"Probably just some jugglers and magicians." Tasuki sighed as only he could and leaned back in his seat.  
  
"I hope, whatever it is, it ends up beautifully." Hotohori said, exposing his trademark vanity but phrasing it as an encouragement.  
  
"Enjoy the show gentlemen." The emperor was sitting down near the front just a stone's throw away from Chichiri and the others.  
  
Around the large circular stage was a semi-circle of metal and wooden bleachers that went up only five or six rows. In the front row, just removes a foot or so from the stage, sat the emperor, his entourage, and the group from Konan. The rest of the rows were filled to the brim with excited onlookers, some even sat down at the sides of the bleachers and in the isles of stairs to watch the show.  
  
There was a loud whistling noise as a rocket was launched into the air. All of the people seated in the bleachers looked up and applauded as the firework exploded in an array of light and colors. When they looked back a group of servants from the palace were standing at the bottom of the bleachers ready to give out food and drink, and on the stage stood a group of dancers carrying torches and Kira, clad in costume, holding her Samshir in one hand and a pair of daggers in her other hand.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have a volunteer from the audience?" Kira called out to the audience, who from her point of view were masked in shadows. "Perhaps his highness?" She looked at where the emperor had to have been, seeing as that was where all the guards were seated.  
  
"No thank you young lady." The emperor answered back and Kira swore under her breath. "Perhaps someone else?" He looked up and, it seems, no one else wanted to risk being the volunteer in a show involving fire and sharp objects. "One of my guests?" The emperor was getting rather desperate, if no one else wanted to he'd have to go up.  
  
Author's Notes (Part 2): Yes, this chapter has been divided. The next chapter will be very interesting. 


	18. The Freeing of Sairou

Diclaimer: Yeah, we all know the drill by now.  
  
Author's Notes: Well this is the second half of the divided chapter, sorry it took so long but I had to find the floppy disc I saved it on. Well enjoy the show!  
  
  
  
It was a reasonably uncomfortable moment for the Emperor of Sairou, the Byakko Territories. He sat at his most regal position near the stage and looked around himself, rather desperately trying to find someone else to send up on the stage and avoid going up in person. The crowd watched in silence, none wanting particularly to be sent up nor be chosen as the volunteer. The silence was so perfect and still that one could hear the crackling of the torches being carried by the dancers in the back and the wind shuffling their garments.  
  
"Surely one of my guests would enjoy being a part of the show!" In a last distressed attempt to steer clear of the dangerous task.  
  
Kira smiled as her plan unfolded exactly as she had suspected. People were infamous for loving dangerous shows, but only when they aren't the ones in danger. There was a long nervous pause and the audience remained hushed as they waited for the Emperor to step up as the volunteer. Kira watched the emperor and waited slyly for him to step down and to his downfall, but not everything quite went to par.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll go up.no da." Chichiri leaned forward towards Tasuki and stood up. Kira watched the expression of relief as it washed over the Emperor's face, she cocked an eyebrow and noticed that one of the audience members had stood up and volunteered. Mentally she cursed, the plan was already delayed, she didn't expect any of the audience to actually volunteer especially after her show with inviting the emperor. She expected even less to see that blasted Monk step up as the volunteer.  
  
"It seems we have a volunteer!" Kira announced in a voice dripping with a feigned merry attitude. She smiled at the crowd and everyone in the stands cheered for the brave Chichiri. "Well, just a moment and we'll begin the show!" Kira announced and clapped her hands in the air showily.  
  
The crowd fell silent as they watched a pair of costumed dancers come out from behind the wall of fabric at the far end of the circular stage. The pair of dancers were wheeling out a large wooden board that had knife gouges on its surface and a set of four shackles attached to the corners. The emperor choked as he stared at the prop and the audience fell into silent awe. Suddenly Chichiri regretted getting up and volunteering.  
  
"And now the first show of the evening!" Kira announced and the pair of dancers moved the board into position. They quickly jogged back behind the fabric wall and brought out a basket of light throwing daggers. Kira smiled behind her semi-transparent veil and the audience hushed even more.  
  
"The Dance of the Daggers! Ladies, please escort our volunteer to his place." Kira motioned her hand back to the frightening board and the two stagehands costumed as dancers took Chichiri by the arms.  
  
"Don't worry, its perfectly safe." One of the women leading Chichiri whispered to him without moving her head up towards him.  
  
"Really?" Chichiri asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, from what we've seen she had great aim." The second woman remarked and they both let go of him. "Just stand up there, we have to 'strap you down.'" She said in an unexcited tone.  
  
"From what you've seen?" Chichiri asked, curiosity getting the better of common sense.  
  
"Yes, her aim is much better than the last guy." The first woman commented to Chichiri. "But she's never done it with a real person. and she's only been practicing with this board for two days." The woman trailed off and thought about the situation as she locked Chichiri's right foot and hand into their separate shackles.  
  
"Oh, did you hear? She just sharpened all those- she hasn't even practiced with them yet." The second woman said and Chichiri was getting increasingly worried.  
  
"Oh I hadn't heard! But I hope she can cope with this range." The first woman whispered back to the second, who was locking Chichiri's hand into the shackle. "Honey, just try not to move." The woman said to Chichiri and they both moved away from the board and to a safe distance.  
  
"I'm beginning to regret volunteering." Chichiri trailed off and looked over at the woman with the daggers. He looked at her for a moment and came to the realization that she was the same woman that had helped him escape the encampment of wagons earlier. She still seemed so familiar.  
  
While Chichiri pondered the familiarity of Kira, she was quite busy recalculating the plan in her mind.  
  
'All right, the first part of the plan is shot. I can't throw the daggers and pin down the emperor to the board like I thought I could.' She though and pretended to be warming up while the crowd was distracted by the dancing torch girls. 'And now an even bigger problem. Well I could just kill him and be done with it. Wait! What am I thinking!? I can't kill anyone! I won't! Ever!'  
  
The dancing girls finished just as Kira came to her moral decision and swore to herself that she'd never kill anyone, no matter how much they deserved it or messed up her plans. Drumming and gypsy-ish music began to play behind the fabric wall and the dancing girls dimmed the torches. Kira's costume definitely fit the mood; the strange sheer pink fabric nearly glowed in the torchlight.  
  
The drumming got louder and Chichiri began to really regret his choice of actions. Kira took a step back, and spun around in some dancing motion similar to a pirouette. At the end of her spin, she threw the dagger with astonishing aim at the board. The snapping sound of the metal blade embedding in the wood only a centimeter from Chichiri's head echoed through the deathly silent arena.  
  
The drumming stopped and there was a long pause before a guitar and violin struck up music behind the fabric wall.  
  
'Astounding skill!' Chichiri remarked in his head along with the rest of the audience.  
  
'I was aiming for the yellow circle by his stomach.' Kira blinked and tried to ignore her own thoughts.  
  
Kira threw the remaining five daggers while completing ever more impressive accompanying dance moves. She barely missed Chichiri with each dagger that contacted the board (lets just ignore the fact that she was aiming at the other end of him). There was a long pause after the final dagger contacted the board and in the blink of an eye the audience exploded, everyone jumped to their feet and clapped, cheered, yelled, whistled, and just about anything else (tasteful) that they could think of to show their amazement.  
  
"She's amazing sire." One of the guards sitting around the emperor remarked.  
  
"Quite." The emperor agreed and yet again felt relieved that he wasn't the one to go up.  
  
The pair of stagehands/dancers moved to the board in order to unlock Chichiri. After they unlocked him they retrieved the daggers and the board. The carried them both back behind the fabric, and even though it took quite a good deal of time for them to accomplish those tasks the crowd was still applauding and cheering.  
  
"Hey, I think you should take a bow." One of the torch carrying dancers said quietly to Kira who was simply watching the crowd.  
  
"Oh right!" Kira was so caught up in the moment that she totally forgot about the plan and let her actor roots take over. She bowed once rather deeply and stood up. Then she froze, though the audience didn't notice at all.  
  
"Oh no." Kira said aloud as she spotted the falcon, Isu, at the top of the stands perched on a decorative flagpole. She waved her arms and tried to communicate with the bird but it was too late. The bird took off as it was supposed to when Kira gave the signal and bowed.  
  
There was a shrill call as the falcon alerted the others to move in, but the situation was not as they quite expected it to be. Originally the emperor was supposed to be pinned to the board, and then when the others arrived they would be able to make off with him easily. But Chichiri had gone up instead and the plan was shot.  
  
The audience fell silent as they heard the falcon cry, and they grew worried as they saw Kira wave her arms to halt the bird. The crowd began to murmur and all fell silent again as the bleachers began to shake and a sound like thunder could be heard approaching them. The people at the highest of seats could see over the city wall and they began scrambling out in a panic yelling about demons.  
  
"Damn it all!" Kira yelled and drew her sword. The crowd hardly noticed her draw her sword as they poured down from the stands in a wave of panic. "Get out of my way!" She navigated against the flood of people and tried desperately to get near the emperor.  
  
"That sword!" Chichiri was being moved along with the panicked masses, being shoved this way and that. But above it all he noticed the Samshir shining in the light of the torches. He struggled against the crowd but despite his pushing he couldn't see the person holding the weapon.  
  
Kira couldn't manage to push through the crowd to get to the emperor but she did manage to reach one of the wide-based torches. She took hold of the pole and stepped up above the crowd on the base. She searched for a way to get into the palace easily from her position but came up with nothing. That's when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Oh no." She gasped and turned to the crowd. "Everyone! Quickly take cover!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and leapt off of the torch's base with every intention of tumbling when she hit the ground.  
  
Most of the crowd did as she said, many of them kept running, but as she leapt into the air an explosion turned a good portion of the outer city walls into debris, gravel, and the rest into a cloud of smoke and dust. Kira hit the ground and rolled until she was stopped by the wheel of a wagon. She opened her eyes and squinted through the dust.  
  
"Nana?" Tatara called into the dust and Kira gasped as she saw a silhouette of his small form walking through the cloud. She had told him earlier not to call her prince and in its place he'd chosen to call her 'Nana.'  
  
"Tatara get out of here!" Kira yelled and sprung to her feet. She ran towards Tatara when she heard the sound of horse's hooves approaching at an excessively rapid pace. The shadow of a horse and its rider burst through the cloud of dust and came far too close to Tatara. Luckily though, Tatara was snatched up by someone who carried him into the crowd and away from the danger.  
  
"Emperor Sanji!" The figure called from its horse and rode through the dust cloud into the reasonably empty stage area.  
  
"Who are you?" The emperor asked the masked rider and his guards surrounded him to defend against attack.  
  
"I am Kurare! The Desert Wind!" The rider announced and drew an old katana from a newly polished scabbard. "You have committed grievous crimes against the desert!" The rider pointed the katana at the emperor and the horse reared up to an impressive height.  
  
"Set down your weapon!" Chichiri commanded from his place high on the bleachers. "I will not allow you to injure the emperor of this land!"  
  
The figure seated on the horse dismounted rather strangely and faced Chichiri. The emperor took the opportunity to flee back into the palace, and Kira followed close behind. Chichiri jumped off the bleachers and in an impressive display of balance landed flawlessly on the stage facing the false Kurare. He held his staff back behind him and took a fighting stance standard of his style.  
  
"You wish to challenge me?" The false Kurare spoke up and pointed the katana at Chichiri. "Very well! Hya!" The false Kurare sprung forward and slashed at Chichiri with the katana. Chichiri lifted his staff and blocked easily, he prepared to strike when the false Kurare hit him first in a move that could only be filed under dirty fighting. The false Kurare elbowed him in the stomach and stepped on the end of his staff.  
  
"Who are you?" Chichiri stared up at the pair of eyes that saw through the facemask; this was not the same fighter he'd met before. The eyes, the style, the weapon, the person was different.  
  
"You have heard my name." The Kurare answered indignantly.  
  
"I've not! You are a liar!" Chichiri said loudly and using some of his own chi pushed the impostor off his staff and prepared to fight with his power if necessary.  
  
"Seishuku!" The impostor yelled and held the sword out to defend. Chichiri slashed his staff through the air; a great gust of wind welled up and blew back the false Kurare. The impostor's mask fell as they did and revealed the false Kurare to be an Egyptian woman.  
  
"Damn you." Tokaki cursed at Chichiri for revealing her identity and spoiling part of the plan. She whistled and through the gaping hole in the wall came a group of riders and her bandits. Tokaki turned and fled from the battle, she ran into the palace after Kira and the Emperor. Chichiri followed after her, but met with some resistance and was driven back by the loyal riders under Tokaki.  
  
All the while as Tokaki battled Chichiri, Kira had followed the Emperor into the very heart of the palace. She had him cornered now, in the central hall. He lay on the ground; having tripped backwards over a table and currently had the tip of Kira's Samshir pressed to his throat.  
  
"What do you want from me? I can give you anything you please just do not harm me!" The Emperor pleaded with the statuesque Kira.  
  
"You have tormented the people of this country all while you live in this palace, far from the majority of your towns in the lap of luxury. Even the people who live in this city fear to come to near to the palace walls- Why?" Kira stated his crimes and demanded an answer.  
  
"Because he's not the emperor." A voice came from the back of the room. A man and woman clad in servants uniforms stepped into the hall and glared at the emperor.  
  
"Really, what else have you found?" Kira asked the two and they replied.  
  
"While Yuki searched the records of the family and discovered who this snake is, I found the true empress of Sairou locked away in the depths of the dungeon." Kage replied and removed the servant's coat that covered his black ninja attire.  
  
"As it turns out, he was the royal treasurer. He leached off the royal family for years, every day becoming more corrupt and then finally he killed the true Emperor and imprisoned the Princess to use as a hostage." Yuki told the second half of the story and glared down at the pitiful man Sanji.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Kira demanded he give her an answer and he gulped.  
  
"They said I could be the Emperor, they said-" His response was cut short as Tokaki burst into the room and slammed the doors shut.  
  
"Today simply isn't going as planned!" Tokaki yelled and stalked into the center of the room. "Why haven't you killed him yet!" She demanded to know and she towered ominously above Kira. "Fine! I'll do it for you." She gave Kira no time to move out of the way, merely shoving the actor to the side. Tokaki lifted her sword in the air and the Emperor held his hands up to cover his head.  
  
Tokaki swung down and her sword made the cracking noise that metal on metal tends to produce. Tokaki growled and looked at what was blocking her way.  
  
"Why do you stop me, he deserves to die." Tokaki pressed down with her katana and hissed.  
  
"I won't let you kill him, even if he deserves it." Kira pressed up with her Samshir and shoved Tokaki back. She'd jumped in front of Tokaki's sword to defend the emperor. She had sworn she would never kill anyone or let anyone be killed while she was around.  
  
Kira's good faith was betrayed, however, when Sanji drew a dagger from his robe and sliced it across Kira's back. He was not a skilled fighter and the blow did little then to sting and cut Kira's clothing. He shoved her forward and scrambled to his feet, he ran to the nearest window and leapt out of it to escape.  
  
"No!" Tokaki ran up to the window and looked desperately for the snake Sanji, but he'd gotten away. "Fool! You let him escape!"  
  
"It doesn't matter, he has no more power." The doors at the end of the hall creaked open again and Umiyame and her partner Toroki walked in. Everyone drew his or her weapons, save Umiyame and Toroki.  
  
"You." Umiyame said in a cold voice and walked up to Kira. She stared her straight in the eyes for a moment and smiled. "Have saved this country, and you have saved my Empress. I thank you." She said and knelt down on one knee.  
  
"Don't mention it." Kira said and sheathed her sword. "Now lets go release the Empress!" She said loudly and everyone but the angered Tokaki cheered.  
  
Author's Notes (Part 2): Well, next chapter is plot. The first of the four holy weapons will be revealed, and perhaps the identity of 'They.' Mahahahaha! *author laughs maniacally, gags, chokes, wheezes and decides never to pull an evil laugh when sick*  
  
Read & Review- Do I really have to keep reminding yall? 


	19. The Fury of Byakko

Disclaimer: Skip it.

Author's Notes: For those of you reading this, please oh please don't hurt me. I've been totally stumped on this one for a long time. I apologize and, trust me, more will come! I've decided that instead of long chapters spaced out you'll now get shorter chapters more often…any complaints? *wince*

"I thank you for freeing my land, and protecting my people in my absence." 

The Empress of Sairou stood before Kira and the assembled group of Seishi, and addressed them. She was regal, she was graceful, but she wasn't what they'd expected the ruler to look like. In fact, she was a year or so younger then Kira and looked rather fragile because of her small size and lack of mass. The fact that her long black hair reached the floor and her garments all had trails only accentuated her child-like appearance.

"You have done quite a service to my people, is there any way I can repay you?" The Empress asked them all, but directed her vision on Kira.

The group was seated in the royal chambers on the second story of the palace. Kira, in her reclaimed Kurare costume, sat next to Yuki and Kage. Tokaki sat off to the side with Kagasuki and Amefuri, and Tatara was nowhere to be seen. The empress sat in her throne with Umiyame and Toroki at her sides. In all, the scene was rather regal.

"I haven't discussed this with the others, but I'm sure they'd agree." Kira began and everyone in the room tensed for that phrase rarely ended well. "All we can ask is help in finding Tatara."

"I would gladly help you. Umiyame." The Empress began and directed Umiyame to take a description of the boy and begin a search. Kira was prepared to give a description, but Toroki spoke up instead. 

"It's alright, I remember what the kid looks like." He said calmly, both he and Umiyame bowed, and left the room.

"While they are off, is there anything else you require from me?"  The Empress smiled benevolently at Kira and Kira nodded.

"Actually, I was hoping you could—."

"Follow me." The Empress interrupted Kira and led her off to speak in private.

The two walked through the doors and down the hall before they came to the room the Empress wanted to speak with Kira in. She opened the door and the two walked in. The room was an aviary—it held hundreds of exotic birds all singing songs and perched on jungle plants.

"You wish to know about the legend." The empress stood and watched the birds alongside Kira.

"How did you know?" 

"I can see it in your eyes." The Empress glanced up at Kira and smiled. "Never matter though, the tale is simple enough.

"It was said for ages that once the last of the Priestess' had come and left there would be strife. The four countries, divided under the four gods, would learn to hate one another rather than love each other even though as brothers they are.

"One day a great Hero would come from the west, over the sand and be borne to us. This hero will take under them the Seishiku reborn and they will travel all across these lands. They should perform deeds of great valor and good because they are the messengers of Justice. But the Son of Destiny, the Hero sent from the west, will have another quest.

"The Son of Destiny will go to the holiest of each god's shrine and there they will find each of the four weapons. The Fury of Byakko. The Fang of Seiryu. The Wings of Suzaku. The Strength of Genbu. With these four weapons the Son of Destiny is to travel down to the gates of the dead and pull forth a spirit—the spirit that will unite all of China." The Empress finished her tale and Kira stood there aghast—this was what they wanted her to be.

"I ask you, are you the Son of Destiny?" The empress looked back at the birds and Kira looked down at her.

"I don't know." Kira shook her head and the Empress looked up at her in a most sagely way.

"Then come with me and find out." The Empress locked eyes with Kira and Kira nodded. 

The two left the noise of the aviary and walked down to the first level. They passed through innumerable twisted corridors and walked out behind the castle. There was a shrine there, the walls were gold and the roof was carved and painted in white and green. They walked into the shrine and Kira could almost feel the air around her crackle and become heavier.

She took in a sharp breath and stared up at the figure before her. It was a great white tiger that looked to have been carved out of ice. Kira stepped towards it and was shocked as a bolt of energy flashed and snapped across the room.

"You cannot be the Priestess," The Empress began and watched Kira intently, "But if you can touch the statue than you are, surely, the Hero we spoke of."

Kira glanced back at her warily and then looked up at the carving of Byakko. She stretched out her hand and watched the eyes of the statue. Kira was unsure of whether or not to touch the ethereal thing, but she did anyways. She stretched out her fingers and laid them on the cold surface of the statue.

Normally when a person would touch a statue so close to a god they would feel a warm, benevolent feeling across their being. Kira felt nothing—just stone.

"Then is shall be." The Empress said softly and chanted something in Chinese. 

As she spoke the statue began to light from the inside and the outside became incredibly cold. Kira jerked her hand back and watched in awe as something emerged from the cold stone of the tiger.

A weapon.

Kira didn't know the name for it, but it was a claw. Something like a gauntlet with blades that extended outward and, it looked could easily shred through walls.

"The **Fury of Byakko**." The Empress said as she stopped chanting. "I am its guardian and I give it to you—use this to unite all of China, for you are the Son of Destiny." 

Kira watched the glowing black, pearl, and silver weapon float in the air but she would not take it.

"I warn you now, these four weapons will do more good in the hands of those who love you." 

Kira looked back at the Empress. The Empress bowed her head slightly and Kira looked back at the glowing weapon. She held out her hand and, as she touched it, the glow faded. The weapon fell into her hand and she marveled at how light it was.

"I will give you horses, and anything else you need." The Empress interrupted Kira's thoughts and Kira turned to face her. "You must go and gain the other weapons."

"What about Sairou?" Kira looked at her and she paused. "I shall ask Tokaki to keep her men here as guards and an army."

"We would be more than grateful." The Empress bowed and they both walked back into the Palace. 

            Author's Notes (Part 2): Well yall' I need ideas for what and how they should storm both the palaces in Seiryu and Genbu. Feel free to e-mail me and make all the suggestions you want! Gambit_gurl_isis@hotmail.com .  


End file.
